By Demons Be Driven
by All Full Of Lies
Summary: Juliet Delaney is back in Charming after 5 years, stirring up trouble in Charming is nothing new for her. Especially when it involved Jackson Teller.
1. Left In My Misery

**By Demons Be Driven**

Chapter 1: Left In My Misery

Standing next to the casket that held her oldest friend, Juliet Delany fought the tears that threatened to fall down her face. Her first appearance in Charming in 5 years and it was for Donna's funeral. Although they gathered for Donna, many of the members' attention had shifted to Juliet when she had stepped out of her mother Luann's car. Gemma had rushed to hug her surrogate daughter, and Juliet was even able to get a small smile out of Opie. Older members greeted her and welcomed her home, but one person stood alone with an irritated look, Tara Knowles was not happy to see Juliet.

They stood on opposite ends as the funeral proceeded, Juliet stood next to her mother and Gemma, while Tara stood at the end next to Piney. Staring at her family, Juliet couldn't help but notice Jax's absence, being Opie's best friend she'd expected him to be there, even Gemma had no idea where he was. Tara looked lost without the protection of Jax by her side; Juliet couldn't help but feel angry at Tara standing there with a bored look on her face, as if she was forced to be here.

Shaking her head Juliet concentrated on the sermon when she saw Jax coming out from the cemetery. Tara greeted him with his cut, helping him into. Catching sight of Juliet, Jax just stood still staring at her, only being brought out of his gaze by Tara wrapping her arms around him and bringing him into a kiss. Tara and Jax were causing a scene making out at Donna's funeral; Juliet scoffed at Tara's display of ownership, how insecure was she? Tara and Jax broke apart and joined the group allowing the funeral to finish. As the groups started to disperse, Juliet began walking with her mother towards the car when she felt a hand on her arm.

Looking back she saw Gemma, "You're coming with me, baby girl. Got some things we need to discuss."

The look on Gemma's face let Juliet know that there was no room for her to contest. Nodding her head Juliet followed Gemma to her Cadillac. The door had barely closed when Gemma had begun her assault.

"You're mom may be fooled but I know those bruises on you aren't from falling down the stairs. Now, you got some explaining to do or else I'm going to send Happy up to New York to get answers."

Instinctively, Juliet's hand went to her throat, she should have known that even with the makeup she put on to conceal the bruises that the Queen Bee would notice, nothing got passed Gemma. Throwing her head back against the seat Juliet looked up at the roof of the car and sighed.

"I assume my mother told you that I was moving back," Gemma nodded, Juliet let out a chuckle, "My mom has never been to good at keeping her mouth shut. Shit with Leo was getting bad. Ever since we got engaged, at first it was fine but then he started coming home drunk and violent, he never laid a hand on me but I was getting tired of him and New York. Then the other night he came over drunk, we got into a fight, I told him it was over and he didn't like it. I won't go into detail, I'm sure you can gather what happened." Juliet motioned to the hand shaped bruise on her neck.

"I'm going to fucking kill him." Gemma growled.

"Calm down Momma Bear, I called the police and he is no longer an issue. I had already started getting ready to move back here, had my mom find me a house. When I heard about Donna, I packed the rest of my shit and flew out here."

Pausing Juliet sighed, "I can't believe she's gone. We grew up together for God Sakes. When I started planning to come home, I called her; she was so excited for me to come home. I knew she was having trouble adjusting with Opie back out and the club, but I thought I could change that. I should have been here for her."

"Honey, there was nothing you could have done to change her mind. Don't beat yourself up for it. Dry those tears; we gotta be strong for Op."

Tara was inside the house when heard more cars pull up, peeking out the window she spotted Juliet and Gemma step out of the car, Clay greeting them. Tara watched with envious eyes as Clay kissed the top of Juliet's head and brought her into a hug. The King and Queen were happy to have her home, it was all too obvious. It slightly sickened Tara how much everyone loved Juliet, although Tara had the love of Jax, she would never have the love and respect that everyone else showed Juliet. Her hate for Juliet had just been festering since high school. Juliet and Jax had once been inseparable, although claiming to be best friends, Jax never hesitated to take Juliet's side and be there for her. She'd done everything in her power to ruin their friendship and only succeeded once Juliet began to David Hale. It may have been jealousy that Jax had felt but Tara no longer cared so long as Jax refused to talk to Juliet. She'd heard through her father that a year after she left the two had begun seeing each other, which had almost caused her to come back home.

Moving to the kitchen Tara, checked the food and beverage situation, double checking that the Crow Eaters had set everything up properly. As much as Tara wanted Jax to leave SAMCRO, she'd come accustomed to being an Old Lady and the free labor that came with it. There were perks, to being part of a motorcycle gang.

Juliet stepped into the living room and her eyes were immediately drawn to a devastated looking Opie. Throwing her arms around him, Juliet squeezed him as hard as she could.

"Welcome home, trouble." He muttered.

"I'm so sorry Op. If you need anything just let me know. I'm not going anywhere."

Opie just nodded and greeted the others as they came in the door. Juliet moved to the kitchen where she grabbed a beer and joined Tig on the couch.

"Hey Doll."  
>Locking eyes with Tig, Juliet saw something she never had seen in Tig's eyes before, uncertainty. His normally bright vibrant blue eyes were hollow and dull, something in all her years of knowing Tig he was not dull.<p>

"Hey Tigger, a penny for your thoughts?" A sudden flash of emotion came across Tig's face but as soon as it had appeared it was gone too fast for Juliet to make out what it was.

"It could have been any one in that truck. We could have been putting Gemma, Tara or even you in the ground tonight. I just don't…"

"I know sweetheart and those fuckers who did this are going to get what is coming to them. With a Sergeant At Arms like you, they won't stand a chance." Juliet placed a chaste kiss on Tig's cheek, "I have faith that'll you'll guy get all this shit sorted out. Now how 'bout another beer?"

Juliet grabbed two beers when Tara interrupted,

"Make sure you fill that back up, and you might want to start cleaning up soon."

Turning around to face Tara, her eyes narrowed and she placed a hand on her hip.

"You're talking to the wrong bitch. Go find some Croweaters." She said, passing Tara.

"I am."

Turning on her heel Juliet couldn't believe that Tara had the balls to call her a Croweater.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. First day back and you are already hanging off Tig, surprised you haven't gone off to suck his dick yet. You were always best on your knees."

Juliet let out a laugh, but it was definitely not one that you'd want to mistake for surrender.

"For a doctor, you are a dumb bitch. And after all these years, you still don't know what the fuck you are talking about."

"Oh really? I saw you all up on Tig on the couch. So how about you learn your place and start cleaning up like a good slut. Croweater."

"Does Jax pay so little attention to you that you don't know what talking to a friend looks like."

By now, a small crowd had formed in the kitchen watching the two alpha females go at it. Gemma had a smirk on her face as she watched Juliet and Tara's standoff. Tara' may have been the VP's Old Lady but none of that mattered when you met with Juliet Delaney. Her daddy may not have been first 9 but he still was held in high esteem with the club. But regardless of whom her father is, Juliet could hold her own. A lesson Tara never seemed to learn. This wasn't the first nor would it be the last that these two were at each other's throats

"You leave Jax out of it whore."

"No wonder he sleeps at the club house. Who'd want to come home to your frigid pussy?"

Tara's nostrils flared but she was silent.

"Don't play with fire unless you want to get burnt." Juliet told her as she turned around to walk out of the kitchen. Before Juliet could take one step, Tara reached out and slapped Juliet across the face. Tig, who was standing next to Gemma moved to pull Tara away, but Gemma put a hand out to stop him. These girls needed to figure this shit out on their own.

Juliet was still for a moment, in disbelief that Tara had actually hit her but she kept her composure.

"You just don't know when to stop, do you?"

Before Tara could even answer, Juliet punched Tara in the face a sickening crunch coming from her nose. Tara let out a shrill scream and crouched over holding her bleeding nose. Her scream had captured the attention of Jax who had been outside with Opie, causing them both to run inside, Jax immediately running to Tara's side.

"That crazy bitch just fucking attacked me Jackson! You fucking psycho bitch!" Tara screamed.  
>"Someone get me a towel." Jax demanded, comforting Tara.<p>

The person to make the first move and get the towel surprised everyone. Juliet placed the towel in Jax's hand and leaned down to Tara's level.

"I am no croweater and you are not Queen Bee. I may not be an Old Lady, but I am SAMCRO born and raised, I've earned my place, the only reason you've got yours is because of who you're fucking."

Juliet spoke directly to Tara, but the hang arounds under stood that the message was meant for them too. Juliet grabbed her purse and headed out the door, her mother following behind her.

"What the fuck was that Jules?" Luann screeched.


	2. No, Not My Girl Anymore

Whether it was Tara's whining or his own rage and confusion from seeing Juliet that had brought him to her door step he didn't know. Twenty minutes ago, he was banging on Luann's door expecting to find Juliet; instead he was surprised to learn that she had moved into Charming and had her own house. Luann had protested giving up Juliet's address but she eventually relented and gave it to him.

There was something about Juliet that could always fire him up or bring him to his knees; the things she did to him were unexplainable. He hadn't been surprised to see her at Donna's funeral, but yet she had still caught him off guard. She stood next to his mother, stoic and beautiful; he'd only stopped his staring when Tara captured his lips. He couldn't describe exactly how he felt about her being back home, on one end he was happy to see her on the other he was mad that she could so easily walk back into his life and have everyone smitten with her.

Tara was furious no one stood up for her at the funeral, even more so that it had been Juliet to bring her a towel. The fiasco after the funeral had further demonstrated that his family would never fully accept Tara, and with Juliet staying in Charming it would only get worse. Taking a deep breath Jax began banging on Juliet's door.

Hearing the banging on her door, Juliet knew immediately that it was Jax. Her mother had called 20 minutes ago notifying her that he'd showed up at her place looking for her. Of course Luann had caved in and given Jax her new address. She was already prepared for the ass chewing she was going to get, in the 29 years she knew Jax, he hadn't changed, always had to be the hero.  
>Opening the door she smiled, crossing her arms around her chest and leaning against the door frame.<p>

"I was wondering when you were going to come storming in."

Jax wasted no time getting to the point.

"What the fuck was that shit with Tara? You got some balls showing up here after 5 years and starting shit. We've done fine without you. We don't need your temper tantrums causing shit. Stay the fuck out of our lives," Juliet couldn't help but uncross her arms and raise her brows at Jax "Stay away from my family, and that includes the club. "

Juliet stood silent as Jax finished up his little speech; there was no way in hell she'd be staying away from the club. She wasn't planning on being around constantly but their paths would cross.  
>Jax looked Juliet over; she had changed out of her funeral attire, now just wearing a pair of shorts and tank top. Jax looked over her tattoos, from her thighs and up to her arms when he noticed something disturbing. His crow that had once been on the inside of her right wrist, with his name intertwined was gone, now there was a reaper, like the one that her father sported and roses, covering his mark.<p>

"You done?" Juliet huffed.

"Where is it?"

"Go fuck yourself Jackson." She said slamming the door in his face.

* * *

><p>It was gone, his mark was erased from her skin. Jax was stunned after she slammed the door in his face, it took him a moment to shake himself out of it and jump on his bike. As he rode away from her house he just kept thinking about her wrist. They may have had a bad break up that caused her to move away, but Christ he never expected her to get HIS crow removed.<p>

He had lied when he said that everyone had been fine without her, he had spent the past five years hating himself for pushing her away. He'd never meant for her to leave Charming, he'd gone over to her house to beg for forgiveness when he saw the movers. She hadn't told anyone where she was going and when she was, it wasn't until her house was half-way packed up that she even told her mother. When Gemma found out she blew a fuse, the ass chewing that he received from her still hurt. She had at least said her good-byes to everyone, but him; somehow she had managed to evade him.

He had searched for her, but neither Tig nor Otto gave out her address, Juliet had even gone so far as not to tell her mother where exactly she was. Jax had been a mess, drinking heavily even ending up getting locked up shortly after her departure. He tried to sneak his way into seeing Juliet when she came to visit her father but Otto, never allowed it. Otto didn't want Jax ruining his visit or cause Juliet from not returning.

Jax threw himself into Wendy, trying to make her better, but that obviously never worked. He just thanked the lord for Abel. Once Tara came back, Jax was able to get back into routine and be the Jax Teller everyone knew he was. Tara had been his saving grace, but Juliet walking right into his life that shook too much up. One day, she had been her one fucking day and he was already fucked in the head. He had Tara, he shouldn't be this upset over Juliet no longer belonging to him. But Jackson Teller had always been possessive of Juliet Delaney and some habits die hard.

* * *

><p>It had been a little over a week from the funeral and Juliet was all settled into her new home. Tig and the Prospect Half-Sack had been over almost every single day to help her unpack and set up the house. It had been her and Half-Sack that set up the house as Tig barked orders and drank. Currently, Half-Sack was cleaning the pool while Tig was on a lounge chair throwing rocks at him. Juliet stepped out of her house in a navy blue sundress with a fire engine red belt latched around her waist.<p>

"If you don't stop fucking up my pool, I'm going to throw you in it." She said a hand on her hip and a beer in the other.

Tig grinned, "You hear that PROSPECT? Stop fucking up the lady's pool."

"Don't play stupid Tigger, I'm talking about you throwing shit at him, those dirt clods are getting in the water."

"I'm not throwing anything."

"Really? Then what is that in your hand?" Juliet nudged Tig's hand with her foot, letting him know she saw the clump of dirt clutched in his right hand.

"Got no idea what you're talking about Doll." Tig defended, quickly throwing the clump at Half-Sack's head where it then ricocheted into the pool, a small yelp escaping the prospect. "What?" Tig asked, shrugging his shoulders. "Gotta teach them respect."

"By throwing rocks in my pool?"

"I didn't throw shit in the pool.  
>"Oh? Those rocks just came out of nowhere and hit him, then fell in the pool?"<p>

Tig took a sip of his beer and looked up at Juliet,

"We live in a crazy world sweetheart."

Juliet laughed and plopped down next to Tig.

"What am I going to do with you?"

"Whatever you want, must say never pictured you to wanna get down in front of the prospect."

Juliet lightly hit Tig in the chest, "Keep your mind out of the gutter. Or else I'm going to have to tell Daddy you are sexually harassing me."

She couldn't help but laugh as the bantered back and forth. Although their talk was anything but platonic sounding, but to them their relationship was completely platonic. They had always been close, something no one could explain. Besides the sexual comments, Tig acted like an over protective brother. Tig had never been good with monogamy, but when he had heard the reason his little Jules was leaving Charming, he blew a gasket. Juliet never heard exactly what has happened between Tig and Jax, but ever since then, the SSgt. At Arms and the VP's relationship had been strained.

"You ready to see me beat the shit out of 'Jackie Boy' tonight." Tig asked imitating Chibs' nickname for Jax. Juliet gave Tig a stern look. "It's Friday night doll, you gotta be there."

"Guess I can make an appearance. I'm sure Jax will be ecstatic to see me."

"Heard the shit storm he threw in Gem's office the other night. Guess he didn't take his crow being removed to lightly."

"I'm sure you were very supportive."

"Of course I was, let him cry on my shoulder and everything."

"Mhm."

"YO PROSPECT. Get your ass back to the clubhouse." Half-Sack put away the cleaning tools and scurried away to the van.

"How are you getting back?"

"That little Mercedes you got in the garage. Got to make sure you come somehow, I'm going to take a nap while your ass gets ready."

"You planned this didn't you?"

"Don't know what you're talking about,"


	3. Like Fire

Chapter 3: Like Fire

Don't get in her way, a sharp shooter that never miss  
>She's comin' on like a hurricane, might burn your finger tips<br>Her eyes could blow your mind with a look right on the spot  
>And once she starts, she'll tear you apart, boy she makes it hot<br>She's  
>LIKE FIRE, she's burning hot, everything she's got<br>LIKE FIRE, tearing up the night, like dynamite  
>LIKE FIRE, spreading through the town, you'll never slow her down<br>LIKE FIRE

She's got everything it takes, to keep you satisfied  
>She'll get you down, let her hands do the talking, ain't no place to hide<br>'Cause she's over me and she's under me, she's everywhere I turn  
>Get on her knees, just a' screamin' to please,<br>Take a chance on gettin' burned  
>She's<br>LIKE FIRE, she's burning hot, everything she's got  
>LIKE FIRE, tearing up the night, just like dynamite<br>LIKE FIRE, spreading through my town, you'll never slow her down  
>LIKE FIRE<p>

Juliet was obviously over dressed; being the only female other than Gemma in pants she gathered a lot of stares. Walking into the clubhouse wearing skin tight black jeans and a red lace tank, she didn't need to show everything to be sexy. At 5'8 and curves any woman would kill for even if she was wearing a burlap sack she would all the men in the clubhouse attention. Juliet looked over to the corner where Jax and Juice stood playing pool. She was actually surprised to see that Juice had been able to make it to a patched member, guess they need more brains over bullets in the club. Juliet and Jax locked eyes, both assessing each other he always did looked delectable with that cut on. They hadn't spoken to each other since that night, although she had been around the Clubhouse a few times, they had both ignored each other, but she could always feel the burning gaze from him. Even now as she sat at the bar, she felt his eyes.

Jax hadn't taken his eyes off Juliet since the moment she walked in the room. New guys and the hang arounds were all over her, flirting and getting her drinks while she just laughed. Her and Gemma were talking and laughing together like old times, it was a rare sight to see his mother laughing and having fun with another woman, it seemed whatever Luann had to get Gemma's friendship she had passed on to Juliet. His mother had adored Juliet since the moment she set her eyes on the little bundle in Otto's arms. He had yet to speak to her since the night of Donna's funeral, sure she had been around but they both ignored each other like the plague. His mother had given him a verbal beating for going over to Juliet's house, and once he learned it was Tara who started the fight he felt guilty. But it was her missing crow and the anger he felt that kept him from apologizing.

"You're up Brother." Chibs injected breaking Jax from his thoughts.

Everyone was anticipating this fight; Tig and Jax had always been at odds with each other but since the return of Juliet, the two had been at each other's throats. Tig could never forgive Jax for Juliet leaving and with her back, he was going to be damned if Jax ran her out again. Jax moved outside to the ring and spotted Juliet in Tig's corner wrapping his knuckles. Jax's nostrils flared, his eyes bulged, she had always been in his corner, his cheerleader and nurse after. Regardless if he was dating Tara or they were fighting, she was always behind him.

"Use it for the fight Jackie Boy. Don't let some bitch get to ya." Chibs encouraged him as he wrapped his knuckles.

Chibs' pep talk was no use; all Jax's attention was on Juliet kissing Tig's cheek and wishing him luck. It was his mother that poured the gasoline on the fire,

"No Crow, No say baby. She's a free bitch."

Gemma always knew how to fuck with one's mind, his mother was taunting him, he knew it but that didn't stop it from seeping in and fueling the fire that was blazing inside of him. Juliet made eye contact with Jax and a smirk formed on her face as she held Tig's cut in her arms. She was challenging Jax, daring him to say something; Juliet stepped out of the ring as Happy stepped in to referee. Before Happy could even step completely out of the middle the two men advanced on one another. The air was thick with tension, blood lust was ramped this would not be a clean fight.

Tig was the first one to make contact, striking Jax in the stomach and after that the punches flew and the blood began to flow. Neither man was giving up, and Juliet couldn't help but feel anxious, she had seen these two go at each other before but nothing like this. She could feel the hate that these men had toward one another, and it only grew more intense. It was evident that there would be no winner in this match; they would have to be pried off the other one. Clay yelled for the fight to end, Tig turned his head for a split second giving Jax the advantage, a right hook to Tig's face followed up by a body hit and another punch to the head had Tig off guard. Tig did his best to ward off the punches but he was dizzy, and Jax was unrelenting.

Juliet watched Jax beat down Tig, her stomach in knots, this had to be stopped.

"JACKSON!" Juliet screamed, breaking Jax out of his blind rage.

It was Jax's turn to stop; he looked over at Juliet staring at her. Tig was no sore loser and spit the blood that was in his mouth at Jax, but before the fight could start up again Happy stepped in the middle, pushing both men away.

Tig climbed out of the ring, where three croweaters rushed to his side, tending to his wounds and doting on him. Tig gave Juliet a bloodied smile, letting her know he was fine.

* * *

><p>Jax pushed off a blonde croweater and stalked off towards his dorm. Jax was roughly wiping off the blood from his face when Juliet sauntered into his bathroom.<p>

"You've never been good at cleaning up." She spoke softly, as she took the cloth from his hands.

Jax sat on the toilet as Juliet tended to him, both in silence as she lightly patted his swollen lip. This had always been their ritual when they were together, he'd fight, and she'd clean him up. Always it ended in sex, sometimes their blood lust was running so high they would skip the clean up and ravage one another. He'd dominate her, she reveled in it, not caring about the metallic taste of his blood in her mouth or the roughness of his hands. They were animals.

The smirk he was giving her told her she wasn't the only one reliving those memories

"Ain't gonna happen, now how about you tell me why you went ape shit on Tig?" Juliet asked as she rinsed out the towel, watching the blood wash down the drain.

"You worried I caused damaged to your precious Tigger?" Jax mocked her, causing Juliet to roll her eyes.

"I don't think Tig has been regarded as precious by anyone."

"You sure looked cozy with him, and I hear from the prospect you've been playing house."

Juliet rubbed Jax's head, "Maybe we should get you to a doctor, Tig's obviously done some brain damage."

Jax suddenly reached out and grabbed her wrist, holding it to him. He inspected it, there was no sign of the previous crow that had been there, but hidden in the roses was his name, the only evidence that something else had ever been there.

"Why'd you do it?" Jax whispered,

Juliet recoiled her arm as if his hand was made of fire,

"Is that a real question?"

Jax just looked up at her in silence.

"You cheated on me, you lied to me, and you betrayed me. But worse of all you blamed me for the loss of our child. You punished me for something that was not my fault. So you want to know why I erased your mark, your sign of ownership? How I could be so selfish as to remove your precious crow. You are a piece of work Jackson Teller. You didn't deserve any part of me after that."

"I'm sorry. We were young; I didn't know what to do. Finding out you were pregnant was a miracle but never being able to bring our baby girl into this world, it destroyed me."

"You don't think it affected me? Are you that fucking selfish?"

"I'm sorry Jules. I know nothing I say can excuse what I did."

"No it can't, but if you could stop being an asshole it'll be a start. There was nothing that we could have done to change what happened. We can't live in the past. So how about in the present you stop being a dick."

"Ma, told me it was Tara that started the fight. I'm sorry I said that shit to you."

"Hell must have frozen over, two apologies in one day. Tig must have gotten you good."

"Don't get used to it."

"You owe me a drink. Come on VP let's go enjoy the party."

* * *

><p>Juliet was taking another shot before leaning on the pool table and sinking in the 8 ball, effectively beating Juice and gaining $50.<p>

"There is no way you didn't cheat."

Juliet let out a laugh, "Why? Cause I'm drunk. Juicie you're still acting like a prospect. I'll let Chibs take the rest of your money."

Juliet leaned into Jax his arms wrapping around her as she watched Chibs and Juice play darts.

Across the room Gemma was watching the pair like a hawk. She had seen the way Juliet ran after Jax, Juliet could deny all she wanted about being over her son but that was not the case. Juliet was the only woman for her son, Jax would be president soon and Juliet was the only woman other than herself that could handle being Queen Bitch. Tara could only get so far before she flipped, Gemma wouldn't admit it to anyone but she'd actually been surprised Tara had made it this far. Watching Juliet and Jax together had Gemma praying Tara would soon be a thing of the past. She was thankful for everything the woman had done for her grandson, but now that he was in the clear, Tara could fade back into the dust.

Juliet had been drinking like a fish since she'd come out of Jax's dorm and Jax had been her shadow. Her crow may have been gone, but Jax was protecting his territory like a rabid dog. The hang arounds that had hopes to take Juliet to bed had been scared off with one look from Jax. Currently one of his hands was on her hip and another gripped a beer he was sipping on. Juliet turned around so she was facing Jax, still in his embrace and took his beer setting it on the table beside them.

"You still know how to dance?" She asked,

Jax just smirked as Juliet rubbed against him, her lithe body feeling smooth against his hands. Juliet ran her hands along his chest, as she swayed to the music. His eyes darkened as he watched her, he wanted to do a hell of a lot more than dance. Their eyes locked and all thoughts of the club and Tara were out the window.

She was burning through him and there was no place to hide, tonight Jax was playing with fire, and he didn't care if he got burned.


	4. Only a Heartbeat Away

Chapter Four:

I remember the first time your lips met mine  
>We were young and innocent, we had plenty of time<br>The years have gone and passed us by, don't run and hide  
>Think of all the things we had, and what you're feeling inside<br>Feeling inside  
>Take me, take all of my love<br>Take me, I can give you so much  
>Only a heartbeat, only a heartbeat away<br>Only a heartbeat, only a heartbeat away

So close, but so far away,  
>You say you love me, but you can't stay<br>Hear me now, we're wasting time  
>Take a chance, loves on the line<br>Love's on the line  
>Take me, take all of my love<br>Take me, I can give you so much  
>Only a heartbeat, only a heartbeat away<br>Only a heartbeat, only a heartbeat away

Only a Heartbeat Away-Pantera

Waking up without a hangover was a pleasant surprise, but realizing that Jax's arms we wrapped around her waist was not pleasant. Juliet slowly got her bearings noticing that she was in Jax's dorm, shit. This was not where she wanted to do end up. Muttering to herself, she was happy to see that she was still in last night's clothes. Juliet wiggled out of Jax's arms, as he continued to snore. Looking back at Jax she smiled, before grabbing one of his SAMCRO shirts throwing it on over her shirt and sneaking out of the door. She had made it down the hallway, and was tiptoeing passed the kitchen when Gemma ruined he hopes of escape.

"Where are you sneaking off to Sugar?" Gemma asked, a hand on her hip.

Shit, she was caught.

"Home."

"Nice shirt. Sit down, have some coffee."

Juliet had been through this scenario enough times to know the best thing to do was just to sit down and let Gemma interrogate her. Cooperation was always the best route with Gemma, so she walked into the kitchen and grabbed a cup of coffee.

"Thanks."

"Sleep well?"

Juliet raised an eyebrow at Gemma,

"Yes."

"Should I be expecting any more grandkids soon?"

Juliet let out a laugh,

"Sorry to break your heart Momma Bear, but nothing happened."

"Then why were you trying to sneak out?"

"So I could avoid questioning."

"Some things never change. Ten years later and I'm still catching you leaving my son's dorm." Gemma had a smirk on her face.

"Jax and I are just friends."

"Your definition of a friend must be different than mine, didn't know friends slept together. You two looked very cozy last night. I saw you dancing."

"Gem, I hate to break your heart, but last night won't be happening again."

"You can claim innocence all you want baby girl, but the chemistry that you have with Jackson is anything but innocent. Tara could only pray for that kind of chemistry and spark you get out of my son. Now, how 'bout you take me for a ride in that fancy Mercedes. I want lunch."

Juliet laughed at her surrogate mother, "Yes, Ma'am. Just let me change."

"You got five."

* * *

><p>Tara Knowles was happy, although the bane of her existence had moved back; Juliet was almost nonexistent in her life. She was over at Jax's house every night, made her presence known at the club house and loved doting on Abel. Tara was in domestic heaven, Gemma was still distant but she was at least trying to be friendly to her. So when she saw Gemma walking out of the local deli, she smiled and walked over to the matriarch.<p>

"Hey Gemma," Tara greeted, "Neeta have Abel?"

Before Gemma could answer, Juliet walked out of the deli with Abel on her hip. The warm content feeling that Tara had was washed away the moment she laid eyes on Juliet's form. To add insult to injury, Juliet was wearing a SAMCRO shirt, short denims shorts that displayed her long tattooed legs and Abel was smiling in her arms. Juliet looked perfect with Abel and Gemma, breaking Tara's heart.

"Didn't need her today, thought we might have a family lunch." Gemma jabbed at Tara.

All the progress the two had made was gone; Tara knew Gemma wanted Juliet as Jax's Old Lady. It had been that way since Tara first started dating Jax, hell even John Teller had made it known that Juliet was going to be the next Queen. Gemma might be throwing Juliet in her face, but Tara had Jax in her corner and he was the only person that mattered. Juliet just stood silently next to Gemma, her murderous glare hidden by sunglasses, she was in public, and she'd have to play nice with Tara. Tara did not bother to hide her distaste for Juliet holding Abel.

"Didn't know you allowed trash to look after your grandson?"

"She doesn't. That's why he's not with you." Juliet growled.

"Bitch."

"You'll have to excuse Juliet; she had a late night at the clubhouse last night. It was a wild Friday night. Might want to go check on Jax, he's still recovering."

Gemma stepped in between the pair, as Juliet smirked. This is why she loved Gemma; she didn't need harsh words to crush you and boy did she know how to hurt you. It was times like these Juliet thanked the lord that Gemma loved her. Tara's face scrunched up realizing that not only had Jax stayed at the clubhouse but Juliet too. Tara's gaze focused on the SAMCRO shirt, Juliet was donning, and it was one of Jax's. Without saying anything Tara stormed off, leaving Gemma smirking.

"I think she is going to go kill your son now."

"I'd like to see her try."

"Then we better get back you back to the clubhouse."

The two women pulled up to the club house, and as Gemma opened up the Mercedes door, the screams from Tara and Jax poured in.

"Looks like the war has begun. Do me a favor honey, take Abel for a little. I'll come by and pick him up before dinner."

"I can't take this shit anymore." Clay declared storming out of the clubhouse.

"That's my queue; see you in a bit."

Juliet watched Gemma stride over to her husband and kiss him, Juliet sighed and turned her attention to Abel in the back seat.

"What are we going to do when we get home little man?"

Abel let out a yawn, "Great idea," She muttered, as she headed home.

Nap time was an awesome idea.

Waking up with a pissed off woman in his face was not how Jax pictured waking up. He'd fallen asleep with Juliet, and was looking forward to waking up with her. They hadn't had sex much to his dismay having her back after 5 years felt too damn good. But the slam of his dorm door and the shrill screech Tara let out ruined any plans he had of spending time with Juliet. After a fight with Tara about Juliet, and Church all Jax wanted to do was go home with Abel. He'd heard from Tara all about Juliet and his mother's "family lunch", he was angry at his mother for setting Tara off. For once he wished Gemma could hide her distaste for Tara better.

Jax knocked on Juliet's door, to pick up his son when he heard her yell to come in the house. Opening the door the delicious aromas of roast chicken filled Jax's nose, oh god she was cooking and his stomach began to growl. Jax walked in and saw that she was in the kitchen, and it was a wonderful sight. Juliet was stirring something in a pot and Abel was on her hip smiling.

"You're late Gem" Juliet said, not even turning around.

He leaned against the kitchen doorway and just watched her move around the kitchen paying no attention to him.

"Didn't know I had a curfew,"

Juliet whipped around surprised to see Jax, the sudden movement caused Abel to let out a delighted squeal. She looked great with his son on her hip cooking dinner.

"Gem didn't tell me you were picking him up."

Jax resisted the urge to tell her it was a surprise to him as well.

"Thanks for looking after him."

He took Abel from her arms, kissing his son's cheek as Juliet brought out a roasted chicken from the oven. Jax took in a deep breath, his mouth watering, her cooking was always amazing.

"You want to stay for dinner? Or is Tara waiting with it for you?"

Jax let a smile creep onto his face; Juliet knew Tara couldn't cook for shit. Not only was she still angry as hell, if there was dinner waiting for him it was frozen lasagna.

"It'll be ready in just a second if you want to take a seat."

Juliet grabbed Jax a beer as he sat at the bar in her kitchen, watching her pull everything out from the oven and serve him a plate. Once everything was ready she took a seat next to Jax and smiled.

"Dig in."

And that was all the encouragement he needed.

"You still have the appetite of an elephant."

Juliet laughed as she put the dishes in the dishwasher. Jax's has eaten three plates of dinner, almost consuming the entire chicken.

"It's you're cooking Darlin."

While Juliet cleaned up the kitchen, Jax played with Abel on his lap, last night had been rocky and the fight with Tara was wearing him down, but right now with a full belly and his son on his lap Jax was at peace. The years had gone by and passed, but the feelings they both had couldn't be buried. Could they take this chance at this?

His cell phone rang; taking it out of his pocket Jax realized it was Tara. His heart tightened, he still loved Tara and after all she had done for him he couldn't just throw that away.


	5. Nothing Is Ever Simple

The moment Jax walked out of Juliet's house she let out a frustrated scream. He'd gone from sweet to asshole in seconds. She had no intentions of being swept off her feet and be Jax's Old Lady again, but that didn't mean they couldn't enjoy each other's company and be civil. She'd walked out of the kitchen to offer him dessert, but he was hurriedly been packing Abel up. He'd reacted defensively to her questions to say the least. He mumbled something about not being able to do this, and shut the door behind him.

But now was not the time to fixate on Jax's constantly changing moods, it was her first day working for her Mom at CaraCara, behind the scenes not in front. She never judged what her mother and the other girls had to do to make a living, but having sex in front of the camera was not for her. Even if it was, Otto would break out of Prison and kill anyone in possession of the tape. Juliet let out a deep breath, before opening the door to her mother's office. Paper and boxes littered the floor, folders were thrown haphazardly about on cabinets, and binders were just hanging on to the shelves.

"You've got to be kidding me." She muttered to herself.

When her mom had brought up her organizing the books, she never thought they would be in this bad of condition. It was obvious that for the next few days, she'd be putting everything in order before even beginning any filing and accounting. Juliet took a seat on the ground pulling two boxes close to her, had to start somewhere.

After 7 hours of organizing files Juliet just wanted a bottle of wine and a soak in the tub. The stress of her mother's financial records and Jax's bipolar attitude had brought her to the grocery store, but the line at the register was making her rethink her decision. Looking at down at her hand basket, the three bottles of wine, the wheat thins and the block of cheese kept her stomach growling and her determination to get through this line. The freckled teenaged cashier was slower than dirt but the older cashier the line over had a couponer that kept demanding everything be rescanned. Just a reminder of the difference between New York in Charming, the big grocery stores had everything she could think of and cashiers to handle the lines, Charming Grocery had two registers. As if her patience couldn't wear any thinner, something hit Juliet in the back of the legs causing her to stumble forward and a few things to fall out of her basket.

"Damn it." She muttered, before kneeling down to scoop up the groceries.

Before she could grab the items and put them in the basket four tiny hands appeared and put the items back in her basket.

"Sorry Miss, Duke and I were just playing; we didn't mean to hit you."

Kids had been the cause of the stumble, and she couldn't be mad at them.

"Cliff, did you boys apologize to the beautiful lady? Don't want my boys acting like savages."

"Yes, sir." The boys chimed.

"Thank you boys for helping." She said politely turning around with a smile on her face to face the boys' father.

Her smile faltered when she saw that the two boys' father was AJ Weston. AJ had been a regular at her bar in New York, the bar catered to punks most of whom were white and once AJ and his friends came to her bar, it was a rare night to see anyone that wasn't of Caucasian decent there. Juliet knew what AJ brought with him, the L.O.A.N. wasn't a group she ever wanted to be involved with or piss off. AJ creeped her out and him being in Charming was not going to be good.

"AJ, what a surprise to see you in Charming."

"Hello Juliet. Hope my boys didn't cause too much trouble."

"No harm no foul. What brings you to Charming?" She smiled.

"Zoebelle is opening a new shop, New York was too colorful for me."

Juliet didn't miss the malice in his voice when he spit out the word "colorful".

"Too many spiks." Cliff spoke up.

"And niggers." Duke chimed in.

If her eyes had jumped out of her skull and jumped back in she wouldn't have been surprised. AJ's hate had already seeped in to his children's minds. Juliet thanked her father for teaching her how to hide her emotions, as she fought the snarl and disgust from appearing on her face after the boys' comments. The children went from cute and helpful to ugly and disgusting little minions.

"New York can be a bit much." She responded trying to sweep the conversation under the rug. "Charming is much quieter."

"Next." The cashier yelled.

Oh thank you Jesus, she thought to herself. The cashier had given her a break from the awkward conversation. After quickly scanning the few items the cashier handed her the bag.

"Goodbye AJ. It was nice to meet you too boys+." She waved at them politely.

"Bye Misses."

"Till next time, Juliet." AJ smiled, as Juliet gave a curt nod back and hurried out of the store.

The way AJ watched her sent shivers down her spine. AJ was trouble and being in Charming was going to cause waves. Juliet set her groceries in the trunk of her car before settling in the driver's seat. Running her hands across her face, she let out a loud sigh. Nothing could ever be simple in her life. Turning her car on, attempted to calm herself down, Bobby was coming home tomorrow and she concentrated on the fact that she'd be seeing her favorite Uncle for the first time in 5 years.


	6. This Is Where Sin Begins

Unity is a rare thing  
>Blind eyes of society bring<br>The category of minority  
>Now what are we supposed to be?<br>Born free to be  
>Powerless to change the world<br>With our lives in the hands of madmen

Now in times when society needs us  
>This is where the sin begins<br>We're aware they're going to free us  
>Rage from our hearts within<br>Born of this world  
>Which is a living hell<br>But we'll be closer to heaven

So now, this is the art  
>To shred... it's only emotion<p>

**The Art of Shredding-**Pantera

* * *

><p>The sun was setting and Juliet's mind was racing; to everyone else she looked calm sitting at the bar peacefully with a beer in her hand. On the inside she felt like she was going to explode. She had arrived early at the club house, and was quickly filled in that the boys were on a run seeking retribution for Donna's death. Although she was happy to hear that her best friend's killer was getting what was coming to him, hearing that it was her boys that were on the run worried her. Opie, Jax and Tig should not have been sent on the mission without supervision. Jax and Tig were constantly at each other's throats and Opie was getting reckless. Sitting at the bar she couldn't help but think of everything that could go wrong, Tig losing his shit and killing Jax was high on her things to worry about list. Although, it was always on her list of things to worry about, with the way the pair had been acting towards each other it seemed much more likely.<p>

The door to the club house swung open, causing Juliet's head to snap to the source of the noise. A wave of relief went through her body seeing Tig walk through the door followed by Opie. Juliet strained her neck to see if Jax was following the two men, but when the door slammed behind them her stomach dropped. Trying to hide the worry on her face Juliet turned to face the bar, draining the rest of her beer before opening up another. Leather brushed up against her shoulder, looking to the source she saw it was Opie.

"Maybe you should slow down there Jules." He said pointing to her beer with his.

Juliet made no response just taking another large gulp. Seeing as Opie wasn't in church it was obvious Jax was alive but it what condition she still didn't know.

"He's at the cleaners." Opie said interrupting her thoughts. Juliet let out a sigh of relief, 'the cleaners' had been their code word for disposing a body since she found out what her dad really did for the motorcycle club.

"You know for the amount you claim to not feel anything you sure are worried about him a lot."

"I was worried about all of you." She protested

"You can fool everyone else, but it won't get passed me. And by the looks of it Gemma's on to you too."

Opie nodded towards the doorway of the dorms, causing Juliet to turn. In the door way stood Gemma, her arms folded across her chest and a smirk on her face looking in Juliet's direction. Juliet let out a groan before turning back to the bar, causing Opie to let out a chuckle.

"It's bound to happen. The two of you can never keep your hands off each other for too long."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't bullshit me. I can't even count how many times, Donna and I were unfortunate enough to walk in on you two."

Juliet couldn't help but let a blush engulf her cheeks and giggle at Opie's accusations.

"I pled the fifth."

"I'll stop harassing you about it. Just remember to invite me to the wedding."

Juliet punched Opie's shoulder before getting off the bar stool, "I think it's time for some fresh air."

"Right behind ya."

The pair moved outside, and were soon sitting on top of a picnic bench having a cigarette. Although emerged in deep conversation, the shiny silver Mercedes pulling into the lot caught everyone's attention and silenced all that were outside. Immediately Opie stood up, abandoning his beer and joining his brothers that made their ways to the front of the crowd circling the foreign vehicle. The curiosity getting the best of her, Juliet easily pushed through the gathered crowd to the front. Looking over at the brand new 2008 Mercedes, the gorgeous car was no way in an FBI Agent's budget. Her heart stopped when she saw AJ Weston step out of the driver's seat, followed by an older man. The man behind him, was older, clean cut and without any tattoos; that had to be Zoebell. Clay and Tig quickly made their way to the two men.

"Garage is closed." Clay said, coming to face Zoebell and Weston.

"We're not here for car repairs." Zoebell replied.

AJ looked in Juliet's direction and smirked, sending shivers down her spine. It felt as though the wind had been knocked out of her, this was what she had been praying would not happen. If it couldn't get any worse, two more thugs got out of the car. Both men we heavily tattooed, and full of muscle, these were obviously Aryan Soldiers. The four men were finally faced to face, Tig to Clay's right and Weston to Zoebell's right.

"I hear you're a Comacho fan." Zoebell smiled, presenting a cigar box to Clay.

Clay refused to take the box, still wary of the man in front of him. Juliet say all the patched members and the prospect close in around their president, they were ready to lay down their lives today if they had to. Zoebell brought the cigar box back closer to his body.

"Who are you?" Clay demanded

It was then that Weston handed Clay a business card before speaking up. His overly smooth and creepy voice bothered Juliet, he was up to something.

"Just here to give you some friendly advice." He added smarmily.

Clay was not one to be intimidated, "And what would that be."

"We feel it would be best for all concerned, if you stopped dealing arms to the One-Niners and the Mayans." Zobell advised, acting like he was a concerned friend.

Tig let out a snort, before a smirk appeared on to Clay's face. Juicy let out a hearty laugh, even Happy rubbed his forehead and laughed at the Aryans. The laugh from Happy slightly unnerved Juliet, in all her years knowing Happy he had never let out that kind of laugh, it wasn't something she ever wanted to hear again. The Tacoma Killer was a dangerous man, Juliet was thankful that he was on their side.

Clay still laughing smirked at Zoebell and Weston, "I don't even know what you're talking about man. We're just mechanics and Harley lovers."

Tig continued to eye the two soldiers behind Weston.

"That's one of Darby's guys back there" He whispered to Clay, but Juliet could still hear it.

If these guys had joined up with Darby it would only make shit worse. The Nords and the Sons have never really had the greatest relationship. Darby was constantly trying to move into Charming and get his crank sold. Juliet had heard through the grapevine that it was Darby that got Wendy addicted to crank.

" is one of our supporters." Obviously, Zoebell had heard Tig as well.

All the men continued to stare at each other, like it was a big dick contest. Clay pursed his lips and circled Zoebell and Weston, Tig still keeping his eyes on Weston following behind Clay. Happy edged closer to Weston, his face losing all humanity, Happy was in Killer Mode.

"Expensive car." He paused to look Zoebell up and down, "Hell of a suit, All your teeth. You must be at the top of the Aryan food chain, ha?"

It seemed that even with Tig, Clay and Happy in Zoebell's face he was still not intimidated.

"What you do is between you and your maker. I'm not here to adjust your moral compass, this is a reality check. You're a criminal and you are done selling guns to color."

The click of Tig's gun coming of safety seemed to have echoed, causing everyone to tense, and once it was brought out everyone seemed to come close. But this still did not frighten Zoebell, he even put an arm out to stop Weston from stepping up to Tig.

"You going to shoot me Mr. Trager? With all these witnesses?"

It was silent as the two men just stared at one another, it was not apparent on Tig's face but Juliet could tell by the way he stood still that he was caught off guard by this strange man knowing his name. It was then did Juliet feel Gemma come by her side.

"Miss Delaney, it saddens me to see that you've come back to hang out with, these barbarians. AJ tells me you were doing so good in New York. At least you haven't fallen back into the arms of Mr. Teller…Yet."

Juliet felt as if the world had stopped when Zoebell addressed her, not only were the Aryans watching her but all SAMCRO had their eyes on her. She could even feel Gemma flinch when Zoebell revealed that AJ knew her.

Clay was the quickest to recover, "I don't know what Darby told you or what your angle is but let me be real clear. Nobody threatens SAMCRO. Nobody tells US what we can and can't do. Black. Brown. Or White." Clay snarled, "So why don't you climb back in to your little German Clown Car and drive back to Nazi town." Zoebell had the balls to chuckle in Clay's face, but Clay was not finished. "Cause the next time you come over and piss all over my shoes, it will kill ya. And I don't give a shit how many witnesses there are."

"My shop opens in a few weeks. Until then," Zoebell paused and knelt down placing the box of cigars at Clay's feet. " Enjoy." With one last smarmy smile he turned and headed back towards his car.

AJ nodded to the soldiers and they headed back into the car, but he stopped in front of Juliet and Gemma.

"Juliet, looking as gorgeous as ever,Cliff and Duke are looking forward to seeing you soon."

Juliet's face hardened, but she stayed silent, Gemma on the other hand stepped up to AJ, daring him to continue.

"Sorry ma'am. Juliet." He said before heading towards the car, Happy and Tig following the car as it back out.

Once the car was gone, Tig joined Clay and Gemma in front of Juliet.

"What the fuck was that shit?" Gemma demanded her hands firmly placed on her hips.

Juliet let out a deep breath, trying to figure out the best way to describe the situation with Weston.

"Spit it out baby girl." Clay interrupted, he may have been tolerant with Zoebell but he had reached his max.

"I'll give you the short version. I only know Weston. He was a regular at my bar, that fucker always gave me the creeps. I knew he was associated with the Brotherhood, so I kept him at a distance. But he was a persistent one, so Leo started coming to the bar when he was around to get the message through to him, it seemed to have worked…For awhile."

"And?" Gemma nudged her.

"And, I hadn't seen him in months till the other night, when I was at the grocery store. These two kids bumped into me and the little brats turned out to be his kids. Said he would be seeing me soon. Had no idea he'd be coming here. He's bad news Clay."

"It's alright baby girl. Your family, he ain't gonna touch you or this club." Clay said, kissing Juliet's forehead, "You see him around, you let us know. We'll take care of it."

Juliet nodded in understanding, before Gemma interrupted saying her goodbyes. The grandma couldn't stay away from her grandbaby for too long.

* * *

><p>Once Gemma was gone, Tig moved in to speak to her when a dark Ford came speeding into the lot, this was most definitely Agent Stahl and her Uncle Bobby. Juliet moved towards the car and away from Tig, excited to forget the previous altercation and greet her favorite uncle. The Ford came to a stop and everyone began cheering and putting up their beers in salute. As Bobby stepped out of the car, the screams of happiness grew louder. Juice greeting him with his cut, before he was shoved into his brothers' arms and was swarmed his embraces and slaps on the back. Juliet stood back slightly, allowing the patched members to greet him first, out of the corner of her eye she could see Clay laughing while approaching Stahl, even getting in her space placing an elbow on the car. Clay slapped the top of the car as Stahl climbed into the car and drove away.<p>

After Clay embraced Bobby, Juliet stepped closer into his view. Bobby almost pushed his Club's President out of the way to get to her.

"HOLY SHIT! Trouble is back in town!" Bobby yelled, picking Juliet up and spinning her around.

"Missed you Elvis. And I think it's you that's trouble."

"Never been called that my whole life." He winked, "Never thought I'd see the day that you'd be back in Charming. Don't tell me you dragged your ass back here all the way to see me?"

"Nope. I'm home for good."

"Well in that case, we'll catch up in the morning. I need to get started on drinking and pussy."

Juliet let out a loud laugh, patting her uncle on the back.

"Go get 'em Tiger."

After letting out a growl, Bobby grabbed a beer and headed inside the club house. Smirking Juliet, followed all the members back inside. Once inside, the party really began.

* * *

><p>By the time Jax finally showed up, Bobby was face down in his two favorite croweaters and Juliet was leaning against the bar surrounded by Happy, Juice and Chibs. While Jax greeted Bobby, Juliet took down another shot, having lost count over an hour ago. Juliet could see the lust filled look Happy was giving her, she may not have been blonde, but with her body it wouldn't have mattered if she was bald. She knew that pushing up on another member was Croweater behavior but after Jax's mood swings, she just didn't give a fuck as she had explained to Tig moments earlier. Her body was leaning towards Happy's but her eyes were on Tig pulling Jax to the side. It was only a matter of moments when both men's eyes were locked on her.<p>

"Shit." She muttered out loud.

Tig was no doubt filling Jax in on tonight's events; the two men could never get along, till it came to her safety. Juliet excused herself from the three men, grabbing her purse and heading out the door. Just as Juliet shut the door, it swung back open revealing an angry Jax.

"What the fuck happened tonight?" He demanded, grasping on to her wrist, stopping her from moving any further.

"I already explained it, and I'm sure Tig filled you in too."

"Why didn't you tell me about him?"

"Are you fucking kidding me? I don't have to come to you with every single problem I have. Now, let go of me! I'm going home."

"You're not driving like this."

"Fine, I'll go ask Happy for a ride."

"You are going with me."

"I'm not going anywhere with you. You're not my Old Man Jackson. Now get your fucking hands off me."

Jax only held on to her wrist tighter, trying to pull her wrist from his grip Jax refused to let her go. Juliet was no match for Jax, in a last ditch attempt for freedom she slapped him.

"Get off me!" She screamed, hoping someone would come outside, not that they would do anything to help her.

Jax let out an animalistic growl, before shoving Juliet up against the wall, pinning her between his body and the cold cement.

"You're not going anywhere. You're mine." He snarled in her face before slamming his lips against hers.

Juliet was caught off guard by the act of dominance from Jax and couldn't help but be turned on, but once his lips harshly slammed against hers she snapped back into reality. While Jax grabbed her sides she threw her arms around his neck pulling him closer. Their tongues battled for dominance, as his hands slid down to her ass, giving it a hard squeeze before lifting her up and pushing her closer to the wall. The contrast of the iciness of the wall and the heat of Jax's body was sending her body into frenzy. Legs wrapped around his waist, her right hand rand through his blonde hair, as the other gripped his cut. Jax ripped his lips away from her causing her a small groan of protest escape from her lips, but before she could pull his face back to hers, he was running his tongue up her neck towards her ear, before finding his target and nibbling on the lobe.

A small lustful moan filled Jax's ear, only encouraging him in his actions. Fueled by lust and vodka, Juliet ran her hands down his chest before resting at his belt and with a quick tug his belt was gone. As Jax went to pull her thong to the side, the club house beside them swung open.

"Jackie Boy!"

Removing his lips from her neck, Jax released Juliet from his grip allowing Juliet to shakily stand.

"What?"Jax screamed back

Juliet was straightening her dress, when Chibs turned in their direction.

"Oh. Interrupting somethin'?"

"Nnn" Juliet started only to be interrupted by Jax.

"Yes, you were."

"I was just on my way home." She said, grabbing her forgotten purse on the ground and walking off

Ignoring Chibs, Jax looked over to Juliet walking off.

"You're driving drunk. I'll drive ya."

"I'm walking asshole."

Chibs let out a hearty laugh, "She's feisty that one."

"You have no fucking idea man. " Jax mumbled, jogging towards his bike.


	7. Those Demons, You'll Learn To Block Them

The violent pounding on the door and the incessant ringing over her phone, brought Juliet out of her drunken stupor. Flicking on the light, she grumbled as she wobbled towards the door. Delirious from her deep sleep the alcohol in her body was not helping. After screaming out she was coming the pounding at the door still didn't stop.

"I told you to go the fuck home Jackson!" She cried as she flung open the door.

"Wrong Teller." Gemma croaked out.

Juliet felt like vomiting at the sight before her, Unser was holding up a battered and bruised Gemma. For the first time, Gemma Teller looked vulnerable, she looked broken. And that was something Juliet wish she'd never have to see. The moment she laid eyes on the bloody MC Queen, all haziness left her body, and she snapped into emergency mode.

"Jesus Christ. Get inside. Take her to the bathroom; I'll get her some clothes to change into."

Unser led Gemma to the bathroom as Juliet ran to the bedroom pulling out a pair of sweat pants and a long shirt. Knocking on the door, she found the older woman looking defeated sitting on the toilet seat. Concentrating at the task at hand, she didn't ask questions, now was not the time to question the woman in front of her.

"I brought you some clean clothes. I'll help you in to them."

Gently helping her out of the tattered clothes, Juliet tried to hide her gaze. Bruises and cuts littered her body, and while pulling on Gemma's pants she could see all the bruising on her thigh. Biting back the vile in her throat, she steadied her mind; she had to be strong for her surrogate mother. Now words passed between the pair as Juliet dressed her.

"Come sit on the couch. I'll get the first aid kit."

As she searched for the first aid kit and rubbing alcohol in the bathroom cabinets, Unser was doing his best to get Gemma comfortable on the couch. Juliet sat the alcohol and kit on the table, before sitting next to her on the couch, pulling out the cotton balls Juliet gently applied the alcohol to Gemma's face.

"Gem, what happened?"

"Use your imagination."

"Maybe we should let her rest for a little while." Unser interrupted getting up from the chair.

"We need to get her to a hospital. I'm not a nurse; I can't get her what she needs."

"No. No hospitals."

Juliet wished she was surprised that Gemma resisted going to the hospital, but she wasn't. Ever since she'd been a little girl she knew the matriarch of the family to want to do things on her own.

"Honey, you need to go to the hospital. I can't treat you here."

"No. I can't check in. There will be insurance and shit. Everybody will know."

Gemma refused to make eye contact with her, instead looking down or to the side. The queen was ashamed. Juliet lightly touched Gemma's back trying not to invade her space too much but give her comfort at the same time. The way she was acting Juliet knew that this was not just a regular beating; getting the shit kicked out of her wouldn't bring the Queen down like this. If her suspicious were true, she really needed to get Gemma to a hospital. Looking to Unser; she could tell the older man was concerned. Racking her brain, the only thing she could think of was to call Tara and ask for her help.

"Can we trust Tara?"

Both Unser and Gemma looked at her incredulously.

"If we can get her sneak you into the hospital and run some tests, we get you taken care of and nobody knows. This is what we are going to do. We'll get you home, get you some new clothes and meet Tara at the hospital."

The other two were silent, but nodded in agreement.

"Promise me you won't tell anyone." Gemma demanded

"Gem.."

"Promise me."

"We gotta tell Clay." Unser interrupted standing up.

"No. Not Clay. Not Jax. No one. I'm not going if you don't promise me."

Gemma still refused to look anyone in the eye, but her tone was firm. Juliet looked to Unser who was staring in disbelief, but finally conceded.

"Alright."

"You have my word. I won't say anything."

Juliet packed up the first aid kit before getting up and pulling Unser to the side.

"They are going to see her face."

"I know, stay with her. I'll handle it."

As Unser headed out the door the two women sat in silence. Gemma kept looking off in the distance and down at her lap. In all her years of knowing Gemma, she'd never been broken or vulnerable. She has always been the ass kicking bitch, Juliet knew and loved till tonight. The rage she felt for the fuckers that did this to her surrogate mother was up there with the hatred she had for the person that took Donna's life. This would test the Queen, and she didn't know if Gemma would make it through. The only thing Juliet could do for Gemma right now was to keep her secret and do whatever she could to comfort her. Not wanting to send her into shock, Juliet rested her hand on top of hers, giving it a small squeeze. She could see the tears threatening to fall as Gemma grasped her hand.

"We're going to get through this mom. I promise you."

* * *

><p>Juliet sat with Gemma while Tara checked her out. Tara had managed to check Abel as a cover so that she could properly care for Gemma. Tara had protested keeping it a secret from Jax, but after threatening words from Juliet she conceded. There was a knock on the door, causing all the women to turn their attention to the intruder, upon seeing it was Unser, Tara let him inside. Unser stood by Gemma's upper body, facing the front wall.<p>

"Clay's here."

"You Son of a Bitch." Gemma yelled, causing Juliet to jump up and come face to face with Unser. Juliet was ready to pounce.

"I told him you were in a car accident."

"What?"

"That's going to be hard to explain since her car is fine." Juliet injected.

"I ran her car into a cement barricade, out by the utility shed. Take my head off if you want. I just didn't see any other way to sell this. He don't know about nothing else."

There was silence as the women processed what Unser was saying, Juliet being the first one to speak up. Unser made the right decision, there was no way the club wouldn't notice Gemma's beat up face.

"Tara, can you go talk to him? Hearing it from a doctor will make it more believable."

Tara nodded silently. Juliet could see Gemma was struggling to say something.

"I don't want to see him yet."

"Actually, they are all here. Jax, Clay, Bobby. They're all here."

"Jesus Christ." Juliet mumbled. "Is there anyone you didn't tell?"

Tara put her hand up stopping Juliet from yelling at Unser.

"I'll handle it." She said before heading out the door.

"I'll go help her."

With Tara and Unser out the door, Gemma held Juliet's hand.

"This wasn't about me."

"What do you mean?"

Juliet was confused; some group of assholes had kidnapped and raped Gemma how could it not be about her.

"What those animals did, it was to hurt Clay and Jax. Anyone finds outs they win. I can't let that happen."

"Whose they momma?"

Gemma released Juliet's hand, "That don't matter."

Dropping her head, she refused to look at Juliet.

"I'll go get Tara, while you get dressed."

Walking to the nurses' station, she noticed Jax walking up to the desk. Just as she was about to call out his name, Jax grabbed Tara from behind giving her a kiss on the lips, keeping his arm around Tara, she could hear him asking about his mother. Juliet went to approach the pair when she heard something that through a wrench in her plan.

"Look I'm glad you asked me the truth, means a lot to me that you want to figure out how to make things work."

The tender moment between the couple had bile creeping up Juliet's throat. Where his hands had been hours previous felt as though they were burning through her, he'd used her. She couldn't lie about how he made her feel last night, she didn't realize just how much she missed being with him till he pinned her against the wall. Christ, they had almost had sex against the clubhouse. Yes, she had been angry at him last night, ignoring that stupid roar of his bike as he followed her home, but deep down she enjoyed it. Jax and she always played the game of cat and mouse; it made things even more exciting. Disgust ran through her, how she could be so damn stupid to think he'd leave Dr. Tara Knowles for her. As much as Juliet wanted to run away into the comfort of her own home, she needed to be there for Gemma, least until she was safe in Clay's arms. Juliet, made no attempt to follow the couple who went to greet the rest of the club, instead she returned back to Gemma's room.

"Who took the wind out of your sails?" Gemma questioned her.

Juliet looked at the older woman, she couldn't help but feel guilty, she was letting Jax get to her when she needed to be strong for Gemma.

"Nothing, Gem."

"You sure? Doesn't have anything to do with tell Jackson to go the fuck home last night?"

She couldn't help but be surprised by the matriarch, here she was just hours after being beaten and raped and she wanted to know what happened between her son and Juliet. If this was how she was going to deal with her ordeal then Juliet would oblige her.

"Jax and I just got a little confrontational is all."

"Ya fuck him?"

"You know, not many moms want to know about their son's sex life."

"Answer the question."

"No, we didn't. Chibs interrupted us."

Gemma stayed silent, making a face that told Juliet to continue.

"Nothing is coming out of it. He loves Tara."

"He doesn't know what he wants."

"I heard him tell her in the hallway just now."

Nodding in understanding, Gemma placed a hand on Juliet's shoulders.

"You're the only woman for my son. Everyone knows that."

"Gem, it's not gonna happen."

"It will baby. He can't stay away from you too long. "

Tara came in through the door interrupting the two women.

"I need to run a few more tests."

"I'll be outside." Juliet excused herself.

"Go home baby, get some rest. I'll be fine."

Nodding, she gently hugged Gemma before heading out the door and to her car. The drive back to her house was quite and just as she pulled into her drive way the phone rang.

"Hello."

"THE FEDS ARE RAIDING THE STUDIO!" Her mother screeched through the phone.

"I'll be right there."

Before her mother could answer she hung up the phone. Hitting her head against the steering wheel Juliet let out a frustrated scream. Today couldn't possibly get any worse.


	8. I'm Not Going To Let It Get To Me

CaraCara was a mess, ATF Agents were like cockroaches coming out for every door going through everything, and the Porn Stars were fleeing. Even from the lobby she could hear her mother's pleas for the agents to be careful with the equipment. The sunglasses hid her discontent from the agents as she passed by them heading for the studio. Agents continued about their business ignoring her till the door opened in front of her, revealing a tall suit clad blonde, with a bandage on supporting a busted nose. A smirk appeared on Juliet's face, this must be the one and only Agent Stahl. As she passed by, Juliet couldn't help but say something.

"Wow, Daddy really did a number on you."

Stahl whipped around, obviously taken by surprise.

"Excuse me?"

Juliet took off her sunglasses, pushing them up on her head and holding her hand out to Stahl.

"Juliet Delaney."

Stahl's face scrunched before one corner of her lip raised, she'd been caught off guard, but with the realization of who was standing in front of her she couldn't help but smirk. She'd read about the Delaney daughter, and heard stories from Unser and Hale, she was trouble.

"Agent June Stahl, when did you…arrive in charming?"

"'Bout a month ago. So is this retaliation for what my father did to that nose of yours?" Juliet asked, motioning to the chaos behind her.

"Routine investigation. Or as you would say, 'Club Business'."

"Only connection I got to the club is my father, and you know where he is."

"Being Jax's ex fiancé not a connection? Well, I guess not seeing as he's moved on with Tara. Makes you obsolete then doesn't it."

She held back the urge to roll her eyes, Stahl thought playing the Jax card would get her to break, it wouldn't, Otto taught her better than that. She bit her tongue, the comment had bothered her but Stahl would never see that.

"You do your homework."

"I pride myself on it. Although, I must admit you were harder to find, only one without a criminal record, must have helped that you were fucking a cop. How'd you go from Hale to a criminal like Teller?"

"Oh you know, that whole man in a uniform thing. From what I hear, you suffer from it too. I have to say, I'm a little jealous, never got to do it on the Deputy's desk before or in a cell. But guess it'd be a little hard for me since I've never been arrest."

"Stick around long enough, we can change that."

The sexual innuendo of Stahl's comment hung in the hair, as both women stared each other down. Neither was backing down,

"JULES."

A screeching voice broke the silence, turning her head she saw her mother walking over to them.

"I'll leave you to clean up," Stahl paused pulling out a card," Here's my card if you ever want to girl talk again."

As Stahl turned to leave, she knocked into a stack of boxes causing papers to tumble out, "Oopsie."

Juliet wanted to strangle her, walking through the door towards her mother she felt as though she was seeing red.

"That woman is a real cunt," She muttered under her breath as she reached her mother, "They say why they're here?"

"Just gave me the search warrant and said I was under investigation." Luann's voiced was stressed. Her eyes were red from worry and exhaustion.

"Mom, you gotta be honest with me. Is there anything that they can book you on?"

"I…uh uh…"

"MOM! If you don't tell me I can't help you!"

"Some of the money doesn't add up." She whispered.

"Christ Ma! They can get you on tax evasion!"

"I know, I know. But with your father being gone, I needed extra money."

Juliet ran a hand down her face, she loved her mother to death, but that woman also frustrated the hell out of her.

"You have the search warrant?"

"Yeah."

"Alright, give that to me. I'm gonna call David."

"Why Hale? I already called Jax."

"Because David is the only one that can understand this legal shit in the search warrant, and calling the Sons is the exact reason why they are seizing your fucking assets and studio. The Sons can't fix everything mom!"

"We're family, they protect us."

"Do they? Are they gonna give you money to rebuild? Even after what dad did for them? No, they aren't! Because they expect everyone to bend over fucking backwards for them, but you don't get shit in return."

"Jax is a good man, he'll help us. The Club owes us."

"Jackson Teller is a liar, no good son of a bitch!"

"Jules, you need to let go of the past."

"I need to let go of the past? I'm not even talking about that. Jax hasn't changed. Go deal with the porn stars; I'll deal with getting you out of this goddamn mess."

Juliet grabbed the search warrant from her mother and stalked off to the office, slamming the door shut and throwing herself down on the chair. As she opened the search warrant in front of her, she dialed David's number with the other hand, after a few short rings he answered.

"David, it's me. I have a favor to ask, CaraCara is being raided. I need you to take a look at this search warrant for me."

There was no hesitation for David, "I'll be there soon."

* * *

><p>One thing Juliet could always rely on was David Hale always being there for her. They may not be together anymore but even years later he never hesitated to help her, even when she was with Jax, David was always a friend. Juliet watched as David supervised what the agents took, by the grace of God the search warrant left out searching the office. Juliet knew they'd come with another warrant to search the office, but this gave her time to get rid of those incriminating documents. With the office locked and all the financial records tucked safely away behind the door, Juliet let out a sigh of relief. As she walked up to David she smiled before putting a hand on his shoulder.<p>

"I owe you big time. Thank you."

"Just doing my job."

"Last time I checked, your job was serving warrants not making sure they are correct. You're my saving grace today."

"It's my job, Jules."

"No, it's not. Rescuing me all the time isn't your job. I'll make it up to you one of these days, I promise."

David's hand ran down her arm as he locked eyes, "How about dinner tonight for a start?"

Juliet looked back to the office, she needed to get shit in order, but at the same time the least she could do to repay David was have dinner with him.

"Alright, I've got a few things to do here so would 7:30 be okay?"

"Perfect. I'll see you tonight."

"I really appreciate what you did today. Thank you."

Juliet leaned up wrapping her arms around him bringing him into a hug, pulling away slightly she looked up at him again.

"I mean it. I owe you a lot."

Giving him another hug, Juliet placed a sweet kiss on his cheek. Before she pulled away from the embrace the door to the studio opened and boots could be heard stomping in.

"Your stalker is here."

Juliet quickly pulled away from David, giving him a confused look before looking over her shoulder. Jax along with Juice and Chibs were making their way over to her mother, but their eyes were locked on them.

"Just the people I wanted to see. I'll see you tonight."

Juliet watched David walk out the door wanting to make sure there would be no confrontation between him and Jax. Once he was safely out the door, she turned and walked inside the office after seeing him cozy with Tara, Jackson was the last person she wanted to be around. Fifteen minutes into organizing papers the door swung open revealing her favorite leather clad biker.

"Shouldn't you be with your mother?"

She asked, not bothering to look up from her paper work.

Jax made himself comfortable on her desk, making her look up at him.

"Clay's got her. Went to go visit your dad, assured him I would take care of Luann and his daughter."

"How kind of you, we have the situation under control."

"Sure about that darlin'? Luann doesn't have the same sentiments."

"Do you even know what "sentiments" means?"

"No need to be so hostile." Jax leaned in over her papers, forcing her to stop. "You got plans tonight gorgeous?"

Juliet motioned to the boxes surrounding them and the papers he was sitting on. "You're sitting on my plans for tonight."

"Come on, don't leave me hanging." He reached out stroking her face, leaning in for a kiss but she pulled away.

"Don't give me that shit. I heard what you said to Tara this morning about wanting to work it out."

Reality slapped Jax in the face; he hadn't expected her to hear that. He'd only said that to Tara so she wouldn't freak about the blood.

"Jules, it's…"

"No, no excuses. Get out of my office."

"Juliet…"

"Get out. I can't deal with this shit right now."

"Last night, I..."

"Last night will not repeat itself. I was obviously too drunk to control myself. Now go."

* * *

><p>It was six thirty and Juliet was the only soul left in the empty studio. She knew she was going to be late getting ready for her date tonight, but she wanted to finish as much as possible. The sound of breaking glass reverberated off the walls breaking the silence and her concentration. Snapping her head up, she waited and listened nothing normal should have broken the glass. Soon after two sets of footsteps could be heard, crunching the glass beneath books. Juliet's survival instincts kicked into high gear, slipping quietly from her desk she got to her knees, crawling on the floor so the intruders could not see her through the office window. Reaching for her purse, she silently cursed having realized she had left the gun in the car.<p>

"The Sons paid us a visit today whore. It's time you get what you deserve." A man's voiced yelled, as equipment was tossed to the ground.

She was about to be attacked and it was all the Sons of Anarchy's fault. Juliet was a fighter and if these men thought they could just take her down, they'd have to fight for it. She silently crawled around the office, looking for a weapon, only finding a heavy flash light. Grasping on to the metal flash light, she slowly stood hiding her body behind the door.

"Told you to get out while you could whore!"

What the fuck had her mother gotten into.

"Its all clear boss," A new voice spoke, "Bitch must be in the office."

"You've fucked with the wrong man Luann. I'm here to teach you a lesson, no one disrespects Georgie."

The door creaked open allowing a fat Hawaiian shirt clad man entrance, still hiding behind the door Juliet waited for the other man to walk in the office.

"The bitch ain't here Boss."

The second man followed the fat man; he was a large menacing looking black man. She'd have to take out him first. Calming herself, Juliet jumped out from behind the door slamming the flashlight against his skull as hard as she could. The menacing man screamed in pain and surprise, as Juliet hit him again causing him to fall to the ground. The boss turned around on his heel, his hands out in front of him.

"Wwwhoah. Calm down there sweetheart. We ain't gonna hurt cha."

"No, one calls my mother a whore and gets away with it."

Juliet advanced on the boss, as he attempted to hide behind the desk.

"I think this has just been a big misunderstanding." He tried to reason with her.

"A misunderstanding? You came here to hurt my mother, you damaged her equipment, tell me what I am not understanding?"

"Look, just put the flashlight down and….ah…"

Making a sudden move, Juliet ran at him swinging the flashlight like a bat to his head.

"You stupid bitch." He yelled, holding his head.

Without a moment's hesitation she swung the light again, this time hitting him in the ribs causing him to fall to his knees. Now that he was down she kicked him in the stomach, as she went to kick him again long strong arms wrapped around her, picking her up and throwing her against the desk.

"You alright boss?"

The boss slowly got to his feet, "I'm fine. Get the bitch."

Juliet's head had hit the desk, leaving her slightly disoriented but as the black man came at her she had enough sense to back pedal, kicking her feet in front of her. As he reached down to grab her foot, she quickly lifted it planting a solid kick to his face. Turning on her stomach she scrambled to stand up.

"Feisty little cunt. I could use you in some movies."

Looking up she saw the boss in front of her, before she could move out of the way he kicked her in the face. A scream erupted from her lips, as she faltered back to the ground. The black man came into her view, standing next to the boss a flashlight in her hand.

"Here boss. Think she wants a taste of her own medicine."

The boss held the flashlight in his hand, feeling the weight of it a smirk crawling on to his face.

"You're a smart bitch. Give your mother a message for me; tell her to get out of the porn business while she's still alive."

Juliet made no verbal response, instead looked him right in the eye and spit in his face, hitting him square in the nose. Not even bothering to wipe the spit of his face, the boss raised the g the flashlight up and smacked her in the face; after a brief moment of pain, it was lights out for Juliet.


	9. I'm Broken

The sun was blazing as Juliet lay outside. Her skin glistened as the sun tanned and warmed her entire body. Peering down at her budging stomach she smiled, in little over 3 months she'd have a little companion to join her outside. Although 6 months pregnant she still refused to give up her bikinis, telling anyone who questioned her that her baby loved sun too. Taking a sip of the cool lemonade, Juliet was content, her life was almost complete. She and Jax would be married after the birth of their daughter and her dad should hopefully be out of prison soon. The roar of a motorcycle grew closer before it shut off, Jax was home. A few moments later, her leather clad fiancé walked through the gate. Jax couldn't help but just admire the sight before him; she was 6 months pregnant and more gorgeous than ever. He'd been elated when she told him she was pregnant, causing him to quickly propose and put his crow on her. He was planning on inking her, but with the announcement of her pregnancy he had Happy come down the next day.

"You going to just stand there all day or are you going to come over and give me a kiss?" She asked, interrupting his thoughts.

"I can give you more than kisses Darlin'." He said, sauntering over to her chair.

Jax stood in front of Juliet, blocking out the sun. Sitting up she reached in front of her, running her hands against his leather cut before grasping on to it, bringing him closer.

"Oh? What more can you give me, ?"

Brining his knee in between her legs, he leaned over her, his hands supporting his weight above her head. Jax didn't answer; instead he captured her lips with his. Juliet let out a pleasure filled moan before separating slightly from him, looking up at him with her sparkling green eyes she smiled, before pulling him closer to her and whispering in his ear.

"I love you Jackson Teller."

After the words left her mouth, his ear replaced it as she lightly nibbled on it. As she gently kissed and nipped at his ear and neck, his tongue ran down her neck and collarbone. Her hand ran down his muscular body before landing on his belt buckle. Tugging on his belt she pulled it off and worked on his jeans. Recapturing her lips Jax pulled off her bikini top, tossing it to the ground. His lips traveled down her neck, sucking and nibbling the skin before finding her breasts.

The harsh sound of her ringing phone broke the couple apart, causing Jax to let out a growl. Juliet gave Jax a sheepish smile before pushing herself away from him and grabbing her phone.

Looking at her phone she groaned, "It's your ma." She said before answering. "Hello?"

Jax couldn't here exactly what his mother was saying to Juliet, but he could hear that she was mad. Juliet rolled her eyes at Gemma shouting at her over the phone, she was only 15 minutes late and Gemma was pitching a fit. Lips traveled down her body, distracting her from the phone call. Juliet glared at Jax, trying to get him to stop as his tongue played with the bikini bottom strings, tugging them off. Juliet continued to talk to Gemma as her other hand swat at Jax trying to get him off her. Throwing her a wicked smirk, he continued his assault. Slamming the phone shut Juliet turned to Jax, pushing him off of her and giving him a kiss.

"I'm late to your mother's."

Jax couldn't help but let out a whine, while looking at her with his big baby blues.

"Don't look at me like that Jackson; if I don't get over there now you won't have a bride to walk down the aisle." She said as she grabbed her top and tied it back on.

"Please? She won't hurt you." He said standing behind her as she began to pick up her dress from the ground. Jax stopped her, his hands running along her stomach, "You got precious cargo."

Juliet let her head rest against Jax's should for a minute just enjoying his warm body and calloused hands rubbing her bare stomach.

"She'll just kill me right after I've delivered."

Jax brought his hands to her shoulders before spinning her around to face him, his forehead resting against hers.

"I'd never let that happen…Plus you've been the only woman I've ever dated that she actually liked."

Juliet looked up at Jax giving him a smile before bringing her lips to his, "If I am not at the house in time to help cook for all you wolves, she might start to hate me."

"Wolves?"

"Yes, all you SAMCRO boys eat and act like a hungry pack of wolves. Eat, fuck, sleep and cause trouble; repeat cycle."

"Well, I've already caused trouble today and I'm not tired so how about we start fucking so I can then eat and sleep."

"Nope, sorry lover boy. You'll have to wait till after dinner."

Juliet pulled completely away from Jax, picking her sundress from the ground and throwing it on. Jax just starred at her pouting as she gathered her things.

"Those puppy dog eyes may work on those croweaters, but they aren't going to work on your pregnant fiancé…This time."

She stopped once she was all dressed; looking at him over her shoulder she threw him a wink, "Maybe we can sneak away to your old room."

Her teasing comment earned her a slap on the ass, causing her to yelp as she walked out the gate towards her car. Jax followed her to her car, watching her get in he held the door open preventing her from closing it. Leaning down he captured her lips, before quickly parting and slamming the car door.

"I'm counting on you sneaking away to my old bedroom. See you in an hour."

Jax walked away from the car, but stood in front of the garage watching her car slowly back up. She was smiling at him, before sticking out her tongue suggestively. Her car was half way in the road before he turned to go back inside. It was then that he saw the lifted truck barreling down the street. Turning quickly on his heel, Jax let out a scream as he faced Juliet's car. She was still smiling, but the minute she heard his scream she turned her head to face the truck that made no attempt to stop. Turning her head back to Jax she locked eyes with him as he screamed while running towards the car, but it was no use. Closing her eyes, Juliet accepted her fate; mouthing I love you she braced herself for impact. The screeching of tires echoed down the street followed by the sound of metal crunching, tearing and ripping; and the anguished of a broken man.

* * *

><p>Jax shot up from his nightmare covered in sweat, he hadn't dreamnt about they day he lost his daughter for months. Taking a deep breathe he let his body rest against the headboard, it would be useless to try to sleep again, he'd just end up reply the scene of the crash over and over. The day that drunk piece of shit ran his car into Juliet's was the worst day of his life.<p>

A phone rang raking the silence. Quickly picking it up from the nightstands he saw that it was his mother.

"Yeah?"

"Get your ass to Saint Thomas ."

"It's 1 in the morning Ma."

"Juliet's been attacked."

Jax didn't need to be told anything else as he slammed the phone shut and jumped out of bed. He didn't care if he woke Tara as he scrambled to put his clothes on. The only thing that mattered was that he got to the hospital. As Jax jumped on the motorcycle speeding away to he made a promise to God; let her live and he'd spend the rest of his life protecting her. He'd almost lost her once, he wouldn't lose her again.

* * *

><p><strong>Hopefully this makes it a little more clear. Sorry for the confusion, the first part is a flashback.<strong>


	10. Realization

Running up the steps towards Juliet's hospital room Jax didn't know what to expect. Her last hospital visit left her without child and broken limbs. He continued to run down the hallways scanning all the door numbers frantically, before coming to a stop at number 2350. He prepared himself for the worst in front of the room, taking a deep breath before walking in. Walking into the room, he was a bit taken back; David Hale sat next to Juliet, her hand clasped in his, while Gemma sat on the other side. Although shocked to see David, his attention was on Juliet. The left side of her face was decorated with a large, angry bruise. Her black locks were tangled and held down by bandages wrapped around her head. Her eyes were closed, and her breath was steady signaling she was sleeping. There was no constant beep of a heart monitor, which meant she wasn't in that bad of condition. As he stood in front of her bed all eyes were on him. He said nothing as he continued to stare at Juliet; she was the only thing that mattered.

Gemma watched her son as he asses Juliet's health. He was disheveled looking, his hair was a mess and the shirt he was wearing was inside out. Standing up she walked over to him, grabbing his shoulder and motioning with her head for him to follow her out of the room. Mother and son silently walked out of the room, David's eyes on Jax the entire time. Jax followed his mother out to the hall before coming to a stop at the end of the hall. Gemma leaned back against the wall, looking at her son. She stayed silent, trying to find the right words to explain to him what had happened. But he wasn't content with silence.

"What happened?"

It was a simple question, but Juliet had already told Gemma that under no circumstance did she want the club to retaliate. Not with ATF on their backs. It was something that made Gemma love Juliet even more, she just had the shit kicked out of her and the first thing she says to her was that the club was not to kill the pricks that did it. Licking her lips, she let out a shaky breath Juliet was all too similar to herself. Both women had been attacked, and both wanted to protect the club above it all.

"They came for Luann, didn't realize it was Juliet that was in the studio. "

"Who came for her?"

"That son of a bitch porn producer."

"Goddamn it."

Jax turned around slamming his fist on the wall, before both hands ran through his hair. This was his fault. If he hadn't gone after Georgie, Juliet wouldn't be laying battered and bruised in the hospital bed. Keeping one hand in his hair, he let out a sigh turning back to his mother.

"I'm going to kill that fucker. He'll never lay a hand on her again."

"No, you won't."

"Are you out of your goddamn mind? He attacked Juliet, she's club!"

Gemma grabbed her son's shoulders slightly shaking them and bringing him closer to her.

"Listen to me. We've got ATF on our backs; you being arrested and thrown in Stockton ain't going to help anybody."

"I'm not letting that asshole get away with this."

"We won't. But right now you need to use your brain. You need to be here. That woman needs you HERE. Not behind bars. Once we get this bitch Stahl out of Charming, you can have your revenge."

Jax felt helpless. Every fiber of his being was telling him to run out of the hospital and kill the man that laid hands on his beautiful Juliet. But his mother was right; they couldn't afford a body to wash up on their doorstep. He sank into his mother, letting her wrap her arms around him. It didn't matter how old he was, his mother could always comfort him.

"I don't know what to do ma." He said, resting his head on her shoulder he allowed her to comfort him.

"You stay strong, for her, for the club, for our family. "

* * *

><p>Callous whispers brought Juliet out of her drug induced sleep. Her eyes fluttered open, only to be assaulted with the harsh bright florescent lights of the hospital room. Juliet made no sounds, just slowly allowed her body to wake up and her eyes adjust to the light. She made no sound as she awoke, she knew where she was, but seeing Jax arguing with David was a surprise.<p>

Both men were standing toe to toe, their faces red and bodies tense. The leather cut and the police uniform were a stark contrast to the other, neither man liked the other. But the biker and the deputy had one thing in common, Juliet. She bound the two men together, whether they liked it or not. Both men wanted to protect her, but they had different ways of handling revenge. The pair weren't yelling at each other, but their words were strong and their voices strained, attempting to be quite. Juliet continued to watch the two men argue about her safety. David's hand pushed on Jax's shoulder, things were about to get explosive. Before she could speak up her mother came into view.

"Juliet!" she cried, running towards her daughter through the two men that were blocking the doorway.

The two men turned their attention to the woman lying in the hospital bed, watching Luann embrace her daughter. Luann placed kisses one her daughter's face, holding her body close to her.

"Mom, I'm fine."

Luann pulled away from Juliet, but kept her hands on either side of her daughter.

"No, you're not okay. I'm so sorry honey."

"I'll be fine. Gemma said I'd only be in here one night."

"And you'll come straight home with me. I'll take some days off and get you back to perfect health."

"I've got a black eye and a busted lip, I'm not disabled. I can go back to my own house"

"Honey…You need someone to take care of you."

"I'll take her home." Jax spoke up.

All attention turned to Jax. Juliet held a scowl on her face, while Luann was relieved. As if David sensed Juliet's discontent he spoke up.

"I think it's best if I took her home."

"I'll handle this, Hale." Jax paused looking over at Juliet, "I look after what's mine."

"And you've done a great fucking job." David stopped, pointing at Juliet. "You're not the one that found her knocked out and bleeding on the floor. I did!"

David was getting angry; he'd had enough of Jackson Teller and the Sons of Anarchy. He would not let Juliet end up like Donna. Jax advanced on David getting in his face.

"I will handle it. Get the fuck out, you're not needed here."

"You are the reason she was attacked."

Juliet saw Jax tense up and his fist tighten. David was right, Jax knew that, but it still drove him mad. Jax didn't need Hale throwing his mistakes in his face. If David pushed Jax any harder, Jax would end up in a cell for assaulting an officer.

"Stop it!" Juliet shouted, trying to ease the tension but all it did was cause her pain. "Owww!"

Grasping her head Juliet let out a pain filled moan, but that didn't stop her from speaking.

"Since you two are going to fight like children, I'll take her home." Gemma said stepping into the room with a tray of coffee in her hand, handing them to the men and Luann.

"I can take care of my daughter Gemma." Luann spoke up.

"I know, but you've got to deal with the feds. Plus she and I can heal together." Gemma pointed to her swollen face. "You know misery loves company."

Luann didn't bother to fight back; she knew it was worthless against the SAMCRO Queen. Deep down she knew, as much as she loved her daughter and cared for her, Gemma always was the one there for her. When she was busy on her knees making a living, Gemma was picking Juliet up from preschool. Luann didn't have to option of running a family business and having her daughter around at work. She'd accepted that, but that didn't mean she didn't have regrets. Luann nodded her head, accepting defeat. Juliet was a Delany by blood, but she was Teller raised and Luann had no doubt that her last name would officially be Teller once Jax came to his senses. Gemma had been grooming Juliet to take over as the matriarch of SAMCRO since the girl was running after Jax in diapers.

"When the fuck can I get out of here?" Juliet asked.

" Bout an hour. We'll sign you out and then take you home." Luann told her.

Juliet slumped down on the bed, just letting her body relax. Letting out a deep breath Juliet looked to her mother and Gemma, ignoring the two men starring at her. "Just get me the fuck out of here."

* * *

><p>Three hours later, Juliet was in shuffling around in her kitchen making tea.<p>

"Ma, said you're supposed to stay in bed."

Turning around Juliet saw Jax enter the kitchen. He came to a stop, grabbing the kettle and pouring the boiling water into a tea cup.

"I thought I told you to stay out of my house."

"I was told not to leave you alone."

"She left on purpose, didn't she?"

Jax just shrugged his shoulders and followed Juliet to the living room. She sat down on the couch tucking her legs beneath her, while he just plopped down beside her. Silence engulfed the pair as she sipped on her hot tea. Although Juliet looked off into the distance, she could feel Jax's eyes on her. She heard the loud sigh come from Jax, a sure sign he wanted to talk about something.

"Do you ever think about what would have happened if our baby had survived?" He asked, turning to face her.

Juliet made no move, shutting her eyes a rogue tear fell down her face, she allowed herself to relive the moment she found out she was pregnant.

"Please don't bring this up now." She begged, still refusing to look at him. She was exhausted physically and emotionally, she did not have the energy for this conversation. "I can't deal with this right now."

Jax stood up, moving in front of her before getting on his knees taking her hand in his right hand. With his left had he gently reached up, wiping the tears of Juliet's bruised swollen face. The warmth of his hand was soothing, and she couldn't help but lean into his touch, enjoying the moment. Neither said a word, just relished the moment.

"I realized something today. I never want to lose you. Nothing is going to get in my way of having you."

Juliet looked up, locking eyes with Jax. She may not want to admit it, but she needed him more than ever at this moment.

"I'm never going to let you go Juliet Delaney. I love you and I will do whatever it takes to have you back in my arms."

And he sealed his vow with a kiss.


	11. Baseball Season

The screams from the Teller household were loud and strained. Even from the passenger seat of the SUV Gemma could hear Tara yelling at Jax. A small whine came from the bundle in her arms, drawing her attention away from the house to her squirming grandson. Rocking her grandson in one hand she ran the other across his head and face in attempt to sooth his whines. A smile spread to her face as she placed a kiss on his forehead just as his eyes closed and he drifted to sleep. Gemma continues to look down at her first grandchild her concentration only breaking with the sound of the house door being slammed shut and the verbal fight spilling out to the driveway. An angry brunette dressed in scrubs was the first to come out carrying a box filled with clothes, blonde leather clad Jax followed closely behind holding another box. Her smile grew larger as she watched the now ex couple continue to argue. She could see her son begin to lose his control as Tara dropped her box and began to get in his face.

"I don't fucking understand? You going to give me the 'MC life' talks again? I've heard enough of that fucking speech from your mother." Tara yelled, before turning her attention at Gemma. "You can't even wipe that smirk of your face can you Gemma? You're so fucking happy to see me go. Now you can have your perfect SAMCRO family."

Gemma continued to smirk as Tara stared her down, "Need help packing sweetheart?"

"You just don't stop do you? My god you are a bitch."

Tara bent down to pick up the box of clothes and threw the box in her car, before turning to Jax and yanking the other box out of his hand, tossing it back with the other one.

"Tara…" Jax started.

"Go to hell Jackson and take that whore with you."

Tara got into the cutlass, slamming the door and peeling out of the driveway. Jax ran a hand through his blonde hair before hopping into the driver's seat of the SUV.

"That went better than expected."

Jax turned his head giving his mother an annoyed looked.

"Yeah, and you really helped."

"Not my fault she was waiting for us to pick up Abel from Neeta. She can't expect me to sit back and let her attack Juliet when she's not here to defend herself."

"Ma, the shit you said to her was unnecessary."

"It's the truth."

"Doesn't mean she needed to hear it. Maybe you could have been a little nicer."

"Maybe you shouldn't have waited three days to tell her you were taking care of Juliet."A smirk reemerged on Gemma's face; she always had to have the last word.

Pulling up to Juliet's house mother and son spotted the matte black Harley Dyna parked in the drive way, it contrasted the silver Mercedes. The rider of the bike was leaning against it, matching the menacing looking bike as smoked whirled around him from the burning cigarette between his lips. As the pair parked the car and stepped out they could feel the rage reverberating off Tig Trager. Gemma could tell Tig was furious about Juliet's condition and made the decision to walk swiftly inside leaving Jax and Tig alone.

"Did that fucking porn producer attack Juliet?" Tig gritted, his whole body tightening up.

"Yes."

"How the fuck did you let this happen?"

"You think if I had known he'd beat the shit out of her I would have let it happen?"

"With the way you treat her I'm not too fucking sure you wouldn't."

"I would never hurt Juliet."

"Every time she's involved with you she ends up in the goddamn hospital! Stop being a pussy and handle it."

Something inside Jax snapped at Tig's words. In a split second Jax threw himself at Tig grabbing by his cut. Their faces were centimeters apart, both men ready to fight.

"You want me to handle it? Then we do it my way. You got that?"

"I got it. But if you don't get your damn hands off my cut I'll put you in a grave with Caruso. "

The two men stood still, eyes refusing to break contact. After a moment of silence Jax released Tig, but that didn't stop him from scowling.

"We can't put that piece of shit in the ground without Stahl coming back."

"Then what do you suggest Prince?"

"Heard there is a sale on baseball bats."

Two women watched the confrontation from the upstairs window. If there was one thing that could bring the VP and the SSgt Arms together it was Juliet, but she also had the power to tear them apart. Gemma watched the young woman as she stared down at Jax jump into the SUV and follow Tig down the road. Juliet knew Jax and that they were heading to avenge her, she was sure it was the only reason Tig didn't punch Jax for touching him. Gemma pulled the curtain back slightly, leaning into the window to watch her son drive away.

"How long do you think they'll get along this time?" Gemma asked, not bothering to back to Juliet.

"Depends on how far the ride is from Georgie's is to the clubhouse."

Juliet turned away from the window and climbed back into bed as Gemma began to slowly and painfully walk away. Juliet couldn't help but cringe as she watched the matriarch's attempt at being strong and showing no pain or fear.

"Gemma…You need to talk to somebody about what happened…It doesn't mean you're weak. What you went through…"

"That's why I got you."

"Gem…"

"You stay there; I'll make us some tea."

There was no use in arguing with the queen and even if she tried it would be no use. Gemma needed to take care of something other than herself. As long as she didn't focus on the rape she could be strong. She could get through it, she was the SAMCRO Queen.

* * *

><p>Juliet was thankful for the quiet uneventful night, Jax had yet to come back to pick up Abel; leaving grandma and grandson to occupy the spare room in her house. It was a battle but Juliet had eventually been able to convince Gemma to relax and get into her spare bed. After grabbing a cup of steaming mint tea from the kitchen, she wandered into the spare bedroom to check on the pair. Although Gemma was sleeping, she still held onto Abel as if he were her safety blanket protecting her from the horrors of the real world. The four month year old boy was the reason the 51 year old grandmother would survive the torture she went through. If Juliet had only learned one thing in all of her 29 years of being around the matriarch was that Mrs. Teller Morrow would die for her family and the club before any harm came to them; it was a trait Juliet admired and loathed at the same time. This was the reason that Gemma refused to seek help or tell her husband and son about the attack. Juliet would admit that Gemma's best and worst trait had rubbed off on her, but she would argue that she had at least told the important people in her life what happened. Closing the door to the spare bedroom, Juliet snuck quietly down the hall back to her bedroom trying not to disturb the little peace Gemma was getting. To her dismay the ringing of her cell phone disturbed the silence of the night; looking at the name flashing on the screen of her iPhone she could see it was Jax.<p>

"Am I relieved of babysitting duties now?" She answered.

"Not yet…I'm gonna need you to come to the clubhouse and switch into nurse mode."

Her stomach felt as though it had dropped to the floor; sending a silent prayer that another had not been hurt in a message to the club. With a deep breath, she calmed herself.

"What happened?"

"Bobby got shot."

"WHAT?"

"He'll be fine, Chibs is taking care of him, just need you to help stitch him up."

"Alright, we'll be there soon."

She didn't wait for Jax to reply before she hung up the phone and headed back to the room where Gemma and Abel were sleeping. Walking slowly to the bed she fought the natural instincts to shake the her awake.

"Gem…" She started, before slightly resting her hand on the older woman's shoulder.

It seemed as though the moment her hand touched the shoulder Gemma shot awake.

"I'm sorry…But we got to go to the garage."

"Why? What's going on?"

"Bobby got shot."

"Jesus Christ."


	12. The Ride

Three weeks had flown by and Juliet's life had settled into a comfortable routine. The porn studio was up and running again with SAMCRO as a partner. There was always a patched member at the studio, Juliet didn't know if it was for her protection on Jax orders or they just loved pussy; she was betting that it was a combination of both, but leaning towards the pussy as they were there regardless if she was in the office. She'd been rather scarce at CaraCara, spending most of her days with Gemma at the garage or running errands for the queen.

Juliet had made a full recovery and although Gemma had physically healed the emotional scares she was left with were obvious, at least to Juliet and Unser. She could tell that Clay was beginning to suspect something was wrong; there had been a few too many nights that Gemma had "accidentally" fallen asleep at Juliet's house or on the couch at her own home. Maybe not something a surrogate daughter wanted to hear from her honorary mother but the SAMCRO king and queen had not been intimate since the accident; Clay hadn't even been able to properly kiss his wife without her tensing up. Juliet's pleading for Gemma to seek help or tell her family had fallen on deaf ears and a stubborn woman. Gemma was concentrating on everyone else, rather than deal with her turmoil; Juliet and Jax starting a relationship had been her primary focus.

Tara was out of the picture save for the occasional run it at St. Thomas during Abel's doctor appointments, but that didn't mean Juliet was ready to jump in and replace her as Jax's Old Lady; much to the dismay of Gemma. Jax had begrudgingly agreed to not push it and let the relationship establish over time. They'd gone on a few dates and he could often be found over at her house as she cooked dinner for the two of them, but he never stayed the night. He had tried, oh lord had he she was adamant that they didn't sleep together. That had been difficult for both of them. The sexual tension between the two was thick; everyone around them could feel it. Club members were even putting bets on how long it would be till they fucked.

Tig never a religious man was praying that it would be never. He wouldn't be able to control his rage if Juliet was hurt in anyway at the hand of the Sons of Anarchy Prince. Tig and Jax had put their differences aside for the brief moment they relished in taking bats to Caruso and his studio, but the moment the bloodlust had worn off they were at odds again. Keeping his eye on Juliet, Tig always seemed to show up or disturb the dates Jax took her on as well as made unannounced and frequent visits to her house. He knew that Juliet had not been the intended target of Caruso's beating but that didn't stop him from blaming Jax for being the reason Caruso was out for blood at CaraCara. He still felt Donna's blood on his hands, and he'd be damned if Juliet's blood washed up on SAMCRO's hands as well.

As a seasoned member of the Sons of Anarchy he could feel a storm brewing, with Juliet's attack, Gemma acting strange and the eerie calm that had come over Charming and the club this was just the calm before the storm. He had a gut wrenching feeling that whatever was to come would not affect just the patched members of SOA but the women involved. He tried to pass off the feeling as the guilt that was eating away at him for executing Donna, but he couldn't shake it. Juliet and Gemma were the only women that were a constant in his life, they meant just as much to him as the patch on his cut. He could honestly say that there was no other woman alive that would ever mean that much to him.

Never known for holding his opinions or suspicions to himself, he had yet to utter a single concern about Gemma's behavior. He could see the distance that was growing between the King and Queen, that caused not only a personal problem between the two lovers but it was starting to spill out into a club problem. An unhappy President made an unhappy club. Something had happened, but he could not tell exactly what. He had been made Sergeant of Arms for a reason; he knew how to spot problems within the club no matter how well they tried to hide them. He had to find the threat and eliminate the problem he couldn't let any more harm come to his club…Too much had happened to all of them in the last six years for the matriarch to crumble now.

* * *

><p>If she got through croweaters throwing themselves at her Old Man when she was pregnant, she could get through watching Ima flirt and bat her eyelashes at her now ex Old Man right? Or maybe not. She could feel her temperature rising as Ima touched Jax's shoulder, her hand fingering his cut a little too long. The pen she was biting to keep her seated in the office and not tackling Ima to the ground snapped under the pressure of her teeth, causing blue ink to spill into her mouth.<p>

"Ew." She yelped out loud as she began to spit porously in an attempt to rid her mouth of the toxic ink.

Grabbing her bottle of water and swirling water around in her mouth, she had to resist the malicious idea of spitting the staining blue ink and water mixture at Ima, instead choosing the trashcan besides her. After thoroughly ridding her mouth of all blue ink, Juliet turned her head back to the window of the office. Ima still was close to Jax, but this time he was paying no attention to the porn star, instead he was looking right at her with a goofy grin on his face. Not even bothering to say goodbye to Ima, he headed straight to Juliet. One of the things she loved about Jax, was that with one look he could always make her feel like she was the only woman on earth, and he was giving her that look right now as he sat down on her desk in front of her.

"You been eating smurfs?" He asked, the smile never leaving his face.

"What?"

"You got blue shit right…" He reached out and flicked the left corner of her mouth. "There."

Blood rushed to her cheeks and her hand quickly covered her mouth. Embarrassment racked her body as she kept one hand over her mouth and the other searched for the box of Kleenex. As she began to frantically search the drawers of the desk, Jax's hand appeared in front of her face, two tissues entwined in his fingers.

"Looking for these?"

"Yes." Her answer came muffled through her hand.

He took her water bottle and dabbed some water on the tissues before holding it up to her, but when she reached out he pulled away.

"Lemme see."

"No."

"Come on. I won't laugh I promise."

"I'm not falling for that one, give me the tissues."

"Not till you let me see that cute blue mouth of yours."

"You're not going to give up are you?"

Giving her his most charming smile he winked at her, "Nope."

"Fine, but no laughing." She warned, shaking a finger at him.

Removing her hand from her mouth, she refused to make eye contact with him as she expected he began laughing at her. With a scowl on her face she grabbed the tissues out of his hand and began wiping her face furiously, she finally looked up at him, his smile unwavering.

"Bastard," she muttered, "All gone?"

"Yeah," he paused to look around the office, "You done for the day?"

"I can be."

"Wanna take a ride?"

"Where to?"

"You'll have to come to find out darlin'."

* * *

><p>Speeding down the valley, body pressed tightly against Jax and her hair whirling around Juliet felt complete. For the first time since Donna's death, she believed that everything would eventually be fine. The calm and happiness might have been coming from the adrenaline that was pumping through her body but right now she didn't care. This must have been the reason her mother had fallen in love with her father, because riding on the back of Jax's bike was one of the reasons she had fallen in love with Jax all those years ago. It was an euphoric experience to say the least, as her head rested against his shoulder she could feel the bike slowing down before making a stop.<p>

"We're here."

She swung her leg off the bike, standing up and taking off her helmet she took in her surroundings. Big redwoods surrounded them; the one bright green grass clearing in front of them sparkled with sunshine and backed up to a flowing creek. She recognized this place immediately; it was in a secluded part of Lodi that they all used to frequent when they were kids.

"I haven't been here in years." She gasped as she headed towards the clearing. "And it's still gorgeous looking."

She stood at the bank of the creek admiring the gleaming water and the serenity of it all.

"Not as gorgeous as you." Jax whispered in her ear, as he came behind her and wrapped arms around her stomach.

She let out a hearty laugh, "You need to work on those pickup lines. That was just corny."

Juliet turned to face Jax, her hands pushing his cut off his shoulders and to tossing it to the ground. Looking up at him she let a small sly smile creep onto her face.

"Got to be doing something right, got you here with me."

"Guess you're right."

Emerald green eyes met sapphire blue and just before Jax could capture her lips with his she spun them around and pushed him into the water. Jax stumbled into the shocking cold water, luckily being able to catch his balance; he was only knee deep in the water. Looking at her smirking face, his eyes twinkled mischievously

"That's pay back for laughing at me earlier."

The look of confidence on his face began to deteriorate her smirk, she hadn't realized that pushing him into the water was an act of war. As she turned to run he swept her up in his arms and threw her up on to his shoulder.

"I'm going to have to punish you for that." He said seriously as he walked deeper into the creek.

"NO! I'm sorry." She begged while she beat his back with her fists. "Let me down! Jackson!"

"Let you down?" He smirked, "Oh I can do that."

" I didn't mean that…Don't you dare throw me in this water. JACKSOOO…"

She didn't get to finish her sentence before she was tossed into the water. Resurfacing she was met with Jax's charming but maniacal smirk. She didn't say anything instead splashing water in his face.

"Gotcha." She laughed, "You're looking a little dry. Can I get a hug?"

"I'll pass, thanks doll."

Giving him her best puppy dog eyes, she walked towards him with outstretched arms as he slowly began to back out of the water, but before he could reach the safety of the grass Juliet launched herself upon him, causing both to fall into the water. The two lovers continued to splash and play in the water, their laughter reverberating through the forest. All worries about the future forgotten, the pair was completely engrossed in enjoying each other and having fun.

After tiring of being in the water, Jax scooped Juliet up bridal style and set her down on the grass. Their clothes were drenched, but with temperatures in the 90s the coolness of their clothes was a welcomed relief. Not wanting to ride in wet clothing, Jax shed his shirt leaving him bare chested while Juliet removed everything but her bra and panties causing Jax to raise an eyebrow.

"What? I don't want to get a weird tan." She countered, shrugging her shoulders and laid down on the grass.

Jax allowed his eyes to linger on her body; 5 years had passed since he had been this close to her. Her body was still as tight and voluptuous as it had been when the first started dating. The only difference he could see was the new additions of ink on her skin. Lying down next to her, he made sure to turn his body towards her so he could run his fingers lightly across the foreign tattoos. He wanted to memorize the new art on her body. As his fingers ran across her hips, Goosebumps broke out across her skin, it was as if his fingers were electric, even the simple touch sent her body into a frenzy. Slowly his fingers made their way to her chest, but before he could even try to cop a feel her hand grabbed his. Looking down at her with puppy dog eyes he tried to look innocent.

"Nice try Mister."

"What?" He asked playing dumb.

"Haven't even kissed me and going straight to second base."

"So I just got to kiss ya?"

"Don't press your luck."

Jax rolled on top of her, his elbows supporting his weight.

"I don't need luck Darlin."

He was right; she wanted him and freely gave into his touch and lips. The tension that had been building between them for the past three weeks needed to be released, her body and mind begged for it. As their wet bodies grinded against each other in the sun, her stomach began to tighten and the familiar sensation only Jax could give her washed over her body. She could not hold out any longer, flipping him on his back she took control, ridding him of his jeans. There was no going back from this, the minute she gave in it would cement their relationship, he wouldn't let her go after this. But being in Jax's arms, living in Charming surrounded by her family was where she needed to be, where she belonged. For the first time in 5 years, they made love.


	13. Claim

Juliet sat inside the office as her mother ranted in front of her. Her mother was frantic, the high pitched voice pierced Juliet's ears. Only an hour ago she was lying nude in the sun with Jax when her mother had interrupted them with an urgent call. Bobby had been sent by Clay to take over the books and Luann was not having it. She knew why her mother was throwing such a fit about Bobby doing the books, her little skimming off the top secret would come out. Juliet had done her best to hide Luann's dirty little secret but she was no accountant wizard like Bobby, the two women could only pray that he wouldn't notice. Juliet would fight it if she could, but this was the President's decision and she was not about to go up against Clay; she also was tired of her office being at a porn studio. She held no power against the club or Clay with her father being in jail, but she did have the benefit of the SAMCRO VP's love and she hoped that could bring her mother some grace. Jax had already saved her mother from bankruptcy with having SAMCRO become partners in CaraCara, but he had willingly agreed to talk to Bobby. Juliet watched through the window as Jax talked with Bobby, patting him on the back and smirking; she couldn't help but admire Jax's good looks.

Luann realized that pacing and bitching was getting her nowhere as she collapsed in the chair besides her daughter. Looking over to Juliet, she followed her line of vision which was locked in on Jax. Things rarely surprised Luann these days, but when she had called Jax to come over to the club, she'd never expected to see her daughter riding on the back of his bike. It was only a matter of time before the two would get back together, but she didn't think her daughter would have gave in so soon. The younger Delaney was glowing, radiating happiness, something that Luann hadn't seen since Juliet was pregnant. She was happy for her daughter; Jax was a good man, a club man and the only one for her girl. Juliet was her father's daughter through and through, she was stubborn, independent, beautiful and lethal; Otto had ensured the latter. Luann knew no matter what her daughter would be alright, but having the SAMCRO Prince as your Old Man was a guarantee that she would always be looked after. There was no greater protection than that of the club, but there also was no greater danger than being connected with the club. Being the VP's Old Lady came with the price of being a target for retaliation and blackmail, Luann knew this first hand. Otto had been VP during the Mayan wars; she couldn't help but shiver at the bloody mess that had been, but they had gotten through it. Juliet and Jax had already suffered the greatest a couple could face; nothing could compare to the loss of a child. The accident may have ripped the couple apart but both parents had been able to move pass it, and now 5 years later they were together again.

"What were you doing with Jax?" Luann asked, she wanted her daughter to confirm her suspicions.

"Just went for a ride."

"I'll bet you did."

"Mom!"

"Don't give that mom shit. I've been in the porn business long enough to know when someone has been properly fucked."

"I'm pretty sure you and Gemma are the only mothers on earth that want to know about their children's sex lives."

"So you two together now?"

"We haven't really talked about it." She paused, to turn her attention back to Jax, where Ima had replaced Bobby and was rubbing up against him. "That fucking cunt."

Luann looked out the window and spotted Ima touching Jax. "Don't do it Juliet. She's my best girl, if that pussy dries up so does the money."

"Then she better keep those filthy hands off of him."

Juliet stood up only to have her mother push her back down as she shot Luann a scowl.

"You'd let that bitch get on Dad in front of you?"

"No, but that pussy is money. Her flirting with him is a hell of a lot better than what Croweaters try to do."

"If she does any more than that, she's going to have a broken nose."

"As her boss, I ask you don't. But as an Old Lady, I'd say she was getting off easy with a busted nose."

"I'll wait outside; I'm not watching this shit."

As she gets up to leave Luann brings her into a hug. It was rare that mother and daughter were affectionate towards each other. Luann pulls back, but keeps her hands on Juliet's shoulders. "I'm proud of you honey."

"Thanks mom." She said heading towards the door and out to Jax's bike.

Just as Juliet took a seat on his bike, Gemma's new Cadillac SUV pulled into the lot. Luann must have called her freaking out, but it wasn't Gemma that surprised her, the roar of two motorcycles that followed it did. Clay pulled beside the SUV, barely shutting of the Harley as Gemma jumped out of the vehicle ignoring him. Juliet looked to Tig, who was slowly dismounting, he shook his head at her; this would not be good.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Clay demanded as Gemma walked passed him, stopping only to respond to him.

"Luann called me, she's freaking out."

Gemma only glanced at Clay before turning around to walk into CaraCara, ignoring Juliet.

"This is club business; you got no reason to intervine."

Gemma ripped off her sunglasses turning around to face Clay, "I'm not here to intervene. She's my friend she needs to talk."

Juliet could hear the strain in both their voices; the tension was slowly building up. Tig came to sit next to Juliet, throwing an arm around her shoulders.

"So when she wants to talk you drop everything?"

"Jesus Christ. What are you? Three?"

Juliet could tell Gemma had had enough, she wasn't going to back down, but neither was Clay.

"Get back to the Garage!"

"Excuse me?"

The arguing couple inched closer to each other, "The last thing I need is for you to play Diva over a goddamn cum factory."

"Asshole."

Gemma was done with the pointless argument and stalked to the entrance of CaraCara. Juliet went to stand up but Tig kept her down, "Leave it Jules."

Before she could respond the shattering of glass broke the strained silence. The two women's head whipped to the SUV, where Clay had thrown a cinderblock into the car. It was at that moment that both Tig and Juliet jumped up. Tig headed towards his president and Juliet running back in to the studio for Jax. Despite the chaotic situation outside, her blood began to boil when she saw Jax on the couch with Ima. He got up the minute she yelled his name, but Ima followed him; throwing Juliet a glare and blocked her from reaching him.

"He's occupied. You should go wait outside."

Juliet felt as though her eyes were going to pop out of her head, her fingers tightened into a fist as her mind forgot about the promise she made to her mother. But before she could say or harm Ima, Jax grabbed her by the elbow pulling her away.

"I'm sorry; she's a little out of her mind."

"Well she's not the only one. Your mother is outside."

The couple raced outside to see Clay banging his fits on the hood of the sleek black SUV as Gemma screamed at him.

"You wanna see a good pounding."

"Come on badass. Lay hands on me. I'll slit your goddamn throat," Gemma's voice cracked and Juliet moved to run to her. "You are pathetic."

Clay's hand grabbed Gemma's shoulders forcing her back; Juliet was pushed behind Jax as he ran to his mother's side.

"Don't you touch. DON'T!"

Gemma began to cry, she was breaking down; the queen was reaching her limits. Juliet held on to Gemma and pulled her into CaraCara as Jax and Clay faced each other. She led Gemma to the office and put her down on the couch; grabbing a box of tissues off the desk she handed them to the Queen who tried to gather herself.

"What the fuck happened?" Luann yelled as she busted into the office.

Juliet went to speak, but Gemma shook her head no and motioned towards the door. This was neither the time nor the place to talk, and the Queen just wanted to forget about it.

"I'll let you ladies talk."

She headed out the door back outside where Jax stood, watching his President and SSgt. at Arms drive away. She rested her hand on his shoulder, causing him to turn around and face her, his arms going around her waist pulling her close. Looking into his blue eyes, she could tell he was worried, the club and his mother's strange actions were wearing down on him. He hadn't told her much of what was going on but she could see the rift between him and Clay. It was felt every time she was around the pair, something had happened and she had a sneaking suspicion it had to do with Donna's death. The tension always grew the minute Donna was mentioned, she tried to tell herself that it was just coincidence but Jax's eyes always darkened and his body tensed up, a telltale sign he was hiding something. He told her not to worry about it, but she couldn't let it go, not just because the unrest between the President and VP was tearing at the club, but because Donna was her only true best friend; she wouldn't be able to move on until all loose ends to Donna's death were tied up. She was ripped out of her thoughts as Jax stroked her face with his hand before stopping to cup it; their eyes met and she smiled as her arms wrapped around his neck as their lips met in a sweet kiss, only to be broken by the ringing of his phone. She stayed pressed up against him, enjoying the warmth of his body while he answered the phone. After muttering a quick "Be right there," he hung up the phone and looked at her as he sighed.

"You take care of club business, I'll look after Gem."

She gave a small wave as he jumped on his bike and sped away. The roar of the bike faded into the distance but she stayed in her spot in front of the porn studio. A blow out between Gemma and Clay had been inevitable but she hadn't expected it to be in public or end the way it did, she had a feeling Gemma would be staying over at her house for the night again, or possibly at Luann's.

She watched as he sped out of the parking lot, her arms folded across her chest. There was a storm brewing in the club, she could feel it. She had been part of SAMCRO all her life, she knew the signs of internal disputes; she could thank her father and Tig for that. There was nothing Juliet could do but stand behind Jax, she had to be strong for him and the two veteran Old Ladies. On the surface Gemma seemed okay, but the cracks were beginning to show; Luann was no better, with the Feds and Georgie breathing down her neck, she was a mess. Juliet was the only SAMCRO woman left that wasn't a croweater, a harsh reality that caused her to mourn the loss of her best friend even more. Now was not the time to break down, the bikers may be the ones that wore the cuts, but it was the women of SAMCRO that kept them together and ran shit behind the scenes; if she had to Juliet would step up to be the glue that kept them together.

Looking over to Gemma's SUV, headed back inside CaraCara in search of a broom and garbage bag, she might as well clean up. Gemma and her mother needed some time alone, and she'd much rather clean up glass than watch Ima get pounded by three guys. She had just finished cleaning up all the glass and was putting the cinderblock back against the wall when Gemma and Luann walked out of the studio. The mood of the two women seemed to have brightened and she could hear her mother's laugh before she saw the pair reached the SUV. Luann hugged Gemma she moved over to Juliet and embraced her as well. The two brunettes climbed into the car, Juliet in the driver's seat.

"Take me back to the garage, I need a fucking drink."

Back at the garage Juliet stayed with Gemma in the office, while Jax was caught up with the club. The Queen seemed to have made a turn around, but Juliet knew better, Gemma was burying her feelings. Juliet sat in the office with her feet propped on the desk as Gemma organized repos, occasionally helping with what she could and answer the phone. If Gemma was the master of burying her emotions, Juliet came in close second. She'd been the one to pick up the phone and have her mother tell her that Ima was ready for Jax's to pick her up. She was so furious with her mother and Jax, she had to have Gemma deliver the news to Jax. Juliet kept her cool at least on the outside, exploding at Jax in Teller-Morrow before she'd officially accepted her title as Old Lady would get her nowhere; she may be Otto's daughter, but she didn't have a right to dictate what Jax did with other women, at least not yet. It was a hard pill to swallow, made worse by the fact that she no longer had his crow on her arm. Her mother hadn't expected Juliet to answer, and tried to apologize but she wasn't hearing it, Luann was more worried about her business that her daughter's feelings.

The roar of a motorcycle outside the office caused Juliet to scramble to her feet and go to the window; she didn't even need to move the blinds to see Jax backing into his parking spot with Ima on the back. The rage she felt earlier grew as she peered out the window; Ima had a smug look on her face as she unwrapped her arms from his waist. Her jaw tighten as Ima followed Jax as he parked his bike, once he got off she moved in obviously flirting with him; she was playing the damsel in role, something Jax always seemed to fall for.

"That cunt," Juliet mutters as Gemma comes to stand next to her at the window.

Juliet watches as Ima hands Jax his helmet, but she wasn't done; her hands come up to Jax's face and pulls him into a small kiss. Her hands tighten in a fist as she tries to contain her anger. The Delany in Juliet is coming through as thoughts of torturing and murdering Ima flash through her mind, as she struggles to remain inside the office.

"You okay with that rubbing up on Jax?"

She can't help but crack her neck and takes a deep breath before answering Gemma through her teeth.

"I trust him."

"It's not him you have to worry about, it's them. They think he's a free dick, gotta educate. Set the bitch straight, let her see it."

"I'm not allowed to beat her down."

"Do it, Kick, scratch whatever."

"I've got to put my cat fighting days behind me."

"Bullshit, I thought I raised you better than that."

"There's a wrap party tonight, and I'll be damned if she thinks I'm not going."

Gemma patted Juliet on the back, "That's my girl."

* * *

><p>Juliet waited till the party was in full swing to show up. She knew all the whores would be dressed up, especially Ima who would be doing her best to attract Jax. She was no Tara; Juliet would use her body and everything she had to get her man. With a black mini dress and a pair of fire engine red pumps Juliet fit in easily with the crowd outside CaraCara, but the brunette beauty still stood out from the crowd. She walked into the studio only to be confronted by Ima.<p>

"This is a closed party."

"I'm looking for Jax and incase you forgot, I work here."

She was in no mood to be confronted by the porn star, but she had specifically worn her rings just in case it came to physical blows. Juliet was the female version of Otto; she had no problem fighting dirty. The trashy blonde set her drink on the table giggling as she stood up.

"Honey, he's got all her can handle tonight, so don't worry."

The blonde and brunette stood at eye level, as Ima attempted to intimidate Juliet. It was no use; she was in a fighting mood if Ima wanted a fight she'd get one.

"Oh, I doubt that. You're pussy must be so stretched out, he wouldn't feel a thing."

"I said get out!" Ima was in her face now, "Bitch."

Juliet let Ima's words sink in and smirked, "Get out of my face."

She looked over Ima's shoulder to see Jax sitting with Opie, making no move to come to her. Ima saw where Juliet was looking and smirked, thinking she had Juliet on the run.

"Run off slut..."

Juliet had reached her breaking point; the smug smile on Ima's faced needed to be erased. Before Ima could finish her string of insults Juliet reached out and smacked Ima across the face.

"Fuck you whore."

She yelled before storming off to the bathroom to collect herself, she wouldn't leave the party; she would give Jax a taste of his own medicine, if he could fuck a porn star, so could she. Her hands gripped the edge of the bathroom sink as she took deep breathes to calm herself, she wasn't going to let her outfit or night go to waste.

"Jules?"

It was Jax, how very convenient that he show up after the confrontation.

"Don't let them get to you like that."

She ripped herself away from the mirror to face him, "Do they get to you?" she spat with malice.

"We talked about this it's just business."

"Fuck you Jackson."

She screamed, as she pushed him back into the wall and tore off his cut; her lips smashing against his as she ripped at his clothes. His hands were on her ass as he lifted her up and slammed her into the wall. She was thankful she wore a dress as he easily pushed it up around her waist before thrusting into her. He slammed her back against the bathroom stall continuing his rapid thrusts. His lips fell to her neck as he bit and sucked her tender flesh, causing her head to roll back in pleasure.

A small creak caused Juliet's eyes to shoot open, but Jax paid no mind to the intrusion. Ima stood at the door, her eyes locked on the pair; as the two women's eyes met Juliet couldn't help but smirk. Looks like she didn't need to use her fists after all; she had won this round.

Juliet bent her head down to whisper in Jax's ear keeping eye contact with Ima, "You're mine Jackson Teller."


	14. Not Just The Daughter Of A Killer

The morning after the wrap party Jax woke up alone. Rolling over to grasp Juliet he was met with the cold mattress. Rolling back onto his back Jax recalled the previous night's events. He'd been surprised that Juliet had refrained from beating Ima senseless, but he assumed that had been her mother's doing. Juliet was the perfect example of what an Old Lady should be; intelligent, beautiful and deadly. She held her own and knew her position in the club; even ignoring what he did on the road, all that mattered was that he came home to her. If a bitch dared to tread on her man while in the boarders of Charming, Juliet got downright scary; something she had to have picked up from his mother. Gathering himself, Jax forced himself out of bed and into clean clothes before heading into the nursery to wake Abel. As he drew closer to the nursery the soft angelic voice of Juliet drifted out of the room, a smile immediately forming on his face. He quieted his pace as he entered the room, doing his best not to alert her of his presence. He leaned against the door frame, watching her sing softly to his son in her arms, only his SAMCRO shirt covering her body. She was the opposite of Tara, from her looks to her personality; she stood out where Tara blended into the crowd. Tara had left because she couldn't accept the club or him; Juliet was SAMCRO and she accepted everything Jax was, but everyone has their breaking point and he'd pushed her too much, it was his fault she left. She was back now, and watching her with his son he knew she was here to stay.

"Shouldn't you be getting ready for the run?" She asked, not even turning to look at him.

Jax chuckled as he walked toward her, "How'd you know I was there?"

As he reached her, she turned around to place a kiss on his lips, "Planted GPS in to you while you slept."

"That all you did to me while I slept?"

"Mmhm." She mumbled as they kissed again, Abel's squeals breaking them apart.

"I think someone needs breakfast."

"That sounds perfect."

"I was talking about Abel." She laughed at Jax's look of disappointment, "I guess I can get something for you too. Can't have you passing out on the 'charity' run."

She handed Abel over to him before she headed off to the kitchen. Jax looked at his son, giving him a kiss on the forehead, "I could get used to this." He muttered as Abel giggled, "glad you agree."

* * *

><p>With the men out of Charming on the gun run and Abel with Neeta, Juliet joined Gemma at the TM office. Since there were a limited number of mechanics that weren't SAMCRO members the tasks for the day were focused on organization and paperwork, rather than repos. Organization was what Juliet was best at, and although the Queen was organized, the men of Teller-Morrow were not; today Juliet was in charged or putting together missing or incomplete paperwork. She sat opposite of Gemma a box of wrinkled papers in front of her, the pair sat in silence as they concentrated on their work. The mail had arrived ten minutes prior and Gemma was now going through it, a large package in her hands. Juliet paid no attention till she heard a gasp, whipping her head towards Gemma she saw the matriarch holding a Michael Myers mask in her hand. The contents were strange, but she didn't know why the mask warranted gasping over. Locking eyes with Gemma, she could see the spark of fear in her eyes that racked her body into shivers.<p>

Concern took over as Juliet put the papers in her hand down, "Gem? What's wrong?"

"It's them."

Juliet needed no further explanation as her body went into survival mode, her muscles tightened, her senses kicked into high alert and anger took over. She slowly got up from her chair making her way over to Gemma. With the club unaware of the real cause of Gemma's issues, it was up to her to take action; she was a Delaney it was her job. She took the package away from Gemma who still held the mask in her hands, she could see the fear and pain in her eyes slowly burning into rage. Turning her attention back to the packaging she noted there was a mailing address, Sherman's Men's Store on Main St. She doubted that the attackers where stupid enough to send evidence from their location, but it was worth checking out. She needed to have a plan, even if they went to the store in broad daylight that didn't mean it wouldn't be dangerous. She had to be ready for the worst. The slamming of the door alerted her to Gemma's exit, causing her to grab her purse and head out after her. Gemma was climbing into the front seat of the SUV when Juliet reached her.

"Stop. Don't leave."

The look from Gemma could kill, "I'm not letting them get away with this."

"I'm not stopping you, I just need to get my gun and you're not doing this alone."

A sadistic smirk emerged on Gemma's face, "Hurry up."

Juliet smirked before running into the clubhouse towards the dorms. She ran down the hall searching for her father's dorm, he may have been gone for 9 year but as a former Vice President he was entitled to his room. She found the door and pushed her way into it, there were boxes everywhere collecting dust and spider webs; she made a mental note to clean up the room as she began to dig through his closet. Under the piles of clothes lay a safe, the code had been engrained into her brain since she was thirteen. If she was ever in trouble the guns in the safe were there for her use and untraceable. She'd only taken guns from this safe once before, and that was when she had found Jax in their bed with another woman. Her father had disagreed with her choice then, but she doubted he would disagree with her shooting a rapist. She pulled on a pair of black leather gloves before grabbing the silver 9mm Berta with the two extra clips, stuffing them in her purse before heading back out the door. Juliet jumped back into the black SUV, the black gloves still on her hands, while Gemma looked on with a raised eyebrow.

"Leave no trace." She said taking the gloves off.

"Daddy's little girl," Gemma muttered as she pulled out of the TM lot.

* * *

><p>Gemma parked in front of the Main St. store, only to find it had been replaced. As the two women got out of the car Juliet scanned the area. Impeccable Smokes was setting up shop where Sherman's Men's had once been in business. A chill ran down Juliet's spine as she pieced the information together, Zobelle owned Impeccable Smokes. There were too many coincidences; it had to be Zobelle that had orchestrated the attack on Gemma. They needed to get out of here before they were spotted; if they were captured by the LOAN all hell would break loose and SAMCRO would not hesitate retaliate. She grabbed Gemma's arm to prevent her from getting closer to the store and dragged her back towards the car.<p>

"We need to get out of here now!" She whispered in Gemma's ear.

They were almost to the car when a sinister voice came from behind her causing the two women to stop.

"Juliet, what a pleasure to see you again," Weston purred.

She felt Gemma stiffen at her side, she recognized her attacker. "Get in the car," she urged Gemma as she faced Weston.

She felt her blood boiling, adrenaline was running through her veins; she wanted to kill him, torture him, and make him suffer for what he had done. Instead she placed a fake smile upon her face, shooting him while surrounded by witnesses was not the way to get back at him. Instead she'd hunt him; the moment she got a change she'd kill him. If Weston had known her any better, he would have noticed the evil glint in her eyes as she watched him and he smile turn into a sinister smirk as she plotted to kill him. There was a demon lurking beneath her skin and it was craving a bloody revenge. Juliet rarely lost control, but when her family was threatened the animal inside her took over.

"I'd love to be able to catch up, but we must be going." She said with a polite wave as she quickly turned back to the car, Gemma was still starring at Weston as he walked into the store. Juliet got into the passenger seat of the car, as Gemma held the rubber mask in her hands.

Juliet took a deep breath, trying to keep her bloodlust at bay, "Was it him?"

"Yes."

Juliet nodded, taking in the load of new information as Gemma lit up a cigarette. They needed to make a decision; either they went after him today or they waited; Juliet did not want to wait. The sooner this man was dead, the sooner Gemma could recover. The pair sat in silence, as they continued to watch Impeccable Smokes. Juliet's eyes locked on Weston as he walked out of the shop and got into his car.

"Now's your chance to leave," Gemma told her as she started the car.

"You're not doing this alone."

"This is why you've always been my favorite."

The pair couldn't help but smile at each other as they followed Weston's green Bronco. They continued on without words, only the music on the radio filling the silence of the car. Both women were preparing themselves for what was to come. Gemma needed this, she needed closure and Juliet would do whatever she could to give her that. Since she refused to get the help of the club, Juliet had to be the person Gemma could lean on. The green Bronco in front of them parked in front of a building site, Weston quickly jumping out and joining a group of Aryan men. Gemma drove around the block before parking the SUV along the fence across from the Bronco.

Juliet pulled out the pair of black gloves from her purse, putting them on, she stretched her fingers. Her eyes stayed locked on Weston and the other tattooed Aryan men; if she could she'd kill them all. Weston handed a small white package to one of the men before separating from the group and walking into a Porto-potty.

She grabbed another pair of gloves and handed them to Gemma, "You see your chance; you shoot him."

Gemma reached in her purse grabbing her Glock, before checking to make sure it was loaded, "Way ahead of you Baby."

The women waited with baited breath for Weston to come out of the toilet, Gemma aimed her gun out the window, as Juliet readied herself. Juliet was craving this revenge; no one hurt her family and got away with it. Juliet held the Beretta in her hand, Gemma would be making the kill shot, but if shit hit the fan Juliet was there for back up. The door of the Porto-potty swung open as Weston stepped out on the phone, his back turned to them. It was the perfect shot. Her eyes were locked on the target as she waited for Gemma to kill Weston. She waited for the bang of the gun, but it never came, instead she heard the click of the safety being snapped back on. She looked over at the matriarch, her hands were shaking and the gun rested in her lap; she couldn't do it. The Delaney part of her took over; cocking her gun Juliet leaned her body out the window aiming at Weston.

Killer instinct was taking over, her pupils were dilated and her breathing slowed. Just as she pulled the trigger Gemma grabbed her by the pants pulling, trying to pull her back into the car. The bullet that was meant for Weston hit the metal of the fence, causing him to whip around and lock eyes on Juliet.

"Fuck." She cried as Gemma started the SUV.

"Hold On."

She held onto the doorframe as Gemma sped away, her gun still pointed at Weston and a smirk plastered on her face. He needed to know that she wasn't just the daughter of a killer, she was a killer and AJ Weston was her next target.


	15. Repercussions

The roar of a motorcycle woke Juliet from her sleep, she lifted her head up to check the clock, it was only 8am too early for her to be up. Letting her head fall back into the pillow, she pulled the sheets up around her as she tried to get comfortable again. A creak from the bedroom door alerted her to his presence, but she made no move to acknowledge him, she just wanted to go back to sleep. She could hear him fumbling with his clothes and the thud of his boots being dropped on the floor, before he climbed into bed, wrapping his arms around her. The heat of his body felt good against her skin as she nuzzled her face into his neck. His hands trailed down her back in soft strokes leaving goosebumps in their path. He was trying to wake her up, turning slightly, she peered up at him.

"You're home early."

"Supposed to clean out the garage today."

"Mmmm." She groaned as he bent down to kiss her, but stopped before their lips met.

"You going to tell me why there is a gun on the dresser?"

Juliet mentally cursed herself, she hadn't expected him home so early. She'd left the gun out incase Weston or anyone else from the LOAN had come storming in. She couldn't tell him she'd attempted to shoot Weston. She flopped her back on to the bed, he wasn't going to let her be till she answered.

"Protection."

"Protection from what?"

"Intruders, rapists, murderers…" She trailed off, "white supremacists."

Muttering the latter, but he heard it. His body tightened against her, "White supremacists? Did Weston come after you?"

She fought the urge to tell him that it was her that had gone after Weston. She wished desperately that she could tell Jax everything, that Weston and the LOAN were out to destroy SAMCRO and were honing in on the backbone of the club; the women. Maybe if the club knew the truth the Teller-Morrow family would stop being at each other's throats. But then there was the flip side, it could cause even more of a rift between Clay and Jax. Between the President and the VP in a power struggle and the fighting between the king and queen, SAMCRO had enough on their plate. Juliet had started a war shooting at Weston and now she had to end it; without Jax's or the club's help. The stubborn Delaney in her refused to allow her to ask for help, and it was that part of her that looked into the eyes of the man she loved and lied to him.

"No, I ran into him yesterday. Motherfucker just gives me the creeps."

He was scanning her face for any trace of deception, while her hand stroked his face, "Plus, didn't have my Old Man to watch over me."

Her hand brought his face down to hers, enveloping him in a kiss and effectively distracting him.

* * *

><p>The plans for a peaceful day at home had been shattered by one collect phone call from Stockton Prisoner, Lenny Janowitz. Lenny the Pimp had used his one phone call a week to deliver the news her father had been attacked by a group of Aryan men and hauled off to the medical ward. Her heart felt as if it were going to explode inside her chest while tears blurred her vision, the drive to Stockton was painstaking. Her mother in the passenger seat, was in no better shape, mascara running and eyes blood shoot Luann was a worried mess. Juliet had no idea what condition her father was in, for all she knew he could be dead. Just the thought of losing her father cause bile to creep up her throat. She could take the life of another, but she couldn't even bear the thought of losing a loved one and it was all her fault. There were at least a 10 other SAMCRO members locked up in Stockton that could have been attacked, targeting her father was message for Juliet. She was angry at herself, how could she be so stupid as to shoot Weston in broad daylight. Her demon had gotten the best of her, made her so crazed with rage she didn't even think about repercussions if she failed. She had failed and now her father was paying for her failure in blood.<p>

It didn't matter that Otto was a violent criminal or that he could kill on command, he was her hero. He loved, protected and taught her; there was no better father for Juliet than Otto. She had heard thousands of stories about her father before her birth; he had been wild, reckless, ruthless and completely in love with Luann; but even her love couldn't completely tame him. Neither of her parents had wanted children, he was a killer making his way up the SAMCRO ranks and she was a porn star, but then Juliet came along; everything changed for Otto after that. His life was no longer just about SAMCRO and Luann, now he had a daughter to care for. Juliet was the center of Otto's world, he became a strong believer of brain before bullets. He stopped staying out at all hours and concentrated on raising his daughter. When Juliet thought about her childhood, she could never imagine the man Otto was before he became a father. There was no doubt that he was dedicated to SAMCRO, Teller-Morrow had been her second home, but it was clear to everyone that Juliet was Otto's world. It didn't matter what event was going on at the clubhouse, he would always be home by 7am to take her to school. Her childhood reflected Otto's commitment to being a great father and a high ranking member of SAMCRO. Afterschool activities ranged from ballet and horseback riding to learning how to shoot and working on cars. She could remember sitting next to Jax and Opie during fight nights, each cheering on their fathers before Neeta came to haul them off to the Teller household. After the fights, Opie and Jax would fantasize about the time when they would be able to Prospect for the club, Opie always added that Juliet would be Jax's Old Lady. Being two years younger than Jax and completely in love with him at ten years old, Juliet relished that idea, whereas Jax protested, he only had eyes for the mousy outsider Tara Knowles.

She was thirteen when John Teller died. The death of his father tore Jax to pieces and left him an empty shell for months. He had been able to move passed it with the help of his SAMCRO family and Tara, but Juliet doubted she would be able to recover if she lost her father. Losing her best friend and her father within months of each other would be too much to bare. There was no doubt that Juliet loved her family, but there were few people that were able to pierce through her armor and one of them had already been ripped away from her. There were two sides to Juliet, the side that the world saw, and the demon that lurked beneath her skin. She had no doubt that the demon would take over if she lost her father, revenge would control her. The demon had already reared its head when she had gone after Weston, but she had been able to pull it back. If her father was murdered, she would relinquish control and slip back into the self-loathing, angry, drug abusing woman she had been her first three years in New York. She'd seek her revenge without regard for her own life. If she was honest, the only reason she had stayed in control after Donna's death was putting her trust that the club would handle it. It was not an easy feat for her to do so, but she had to have faith in Opie and SAMCRO to avenge Donna. Gemma and her mother would tell her to leave the avenging of her father's death in the hands of the club, but she couldn't do that. If her father died because of her, she had to be the one to destroy his murderers and all associated with them.

The bright white lettering stood out against the dark green sign, Stockton Correctional Medical Facility, 1 Mile. Bile crept up her throat as she tightened her grip on the steering wheel in an effort to keep in control. The uncertainty of her father's condition made everything worse, she had no clue if it was a body she'd be identifying or would actually be able to wrap her arms around him and him tell her she was being irrational. Stockton Prison loomed to the right of her, for once she wished to be parking in the general visitor parking, instead she made her way to the small but more ominous medical building. It was still protected by a watch tower and barbed wire fencing, but the convicts it held were either dead or injured. She pulled the car in to an empty space, before looking at her mother. Neither of them spoke, just took a minute to gather themselves before exiting the car and making their way to the entrance. Although they were entering the medical facility they were both subjected to a thorough search. The guards that searched them had no information on the status of Otto, and pushed them through to the lobby after patting them down. Both women were struggling to keep their composure, but it was Juliet that pulled herself together to get information.

Walking up to the guard window, she paused to swallow down all her emotions. "Hello, We're here to see Otto Delaney."

The overweight woman at the counter looked up from her bag of Cheetos, the woman let her eyes linger on Juliet's tattoos. Definitely a convict's daughter she thought. "Name and Relation?" Her double chin wobbled as she wiped the access Cheeto dust on her pants before picking up a clip board.

"Juliet Delaney, his daughter and Luann Delaney, his wife. Can you tell us his condition?" Her voice quivered, "We haven't been informed if he's…"

"Identification?" The woman interrupted.

"Fine, but can you please tell me what his condition is?" Juliet asked, as she frantically rummaged through her purse for her driver's license.

"Can't release any prisoner information till I see your identification."

Pulling out her wallet she handed over DL to the woman. Juliet looked at the woman's name tag, "Now Tammy, can you please tell me how my father is?" She was losing her resolve, her voice was becoming strained.

"Going to need her identification as well," her eyes roaming over to Luann with disgust.

Juliet had tried to be nice, but after the woman being rude and dirty looks she had received and now her mother she had lost her patience. "Look, bit…."

Before she could finish her sentence, Luann stepped in front of Juliet and handed the prison guard her license. "Here, now I'd like to see my husband."

Juliet was shaking with rage, but Luann's tight grip on her arm kept her from lashing out. Tammy looked over at the pair making a mmph, noise at them before turning her back and picking up a medical chart.

"Room Three. Wait for the door to buzz before entering and follow the guard. You can pick up your driver's license upon departure."

"Thank you." Luann nodded, hurriedly dragging her daughter to the door before Juliet could say anything to the rude guard.

The buzz for the door seemed to take forever, but once it sounded Luann and Juliet bolted through the door and down the hallway, the guard lazily following them. The door to his room was locked but Juliet peered through the window as they waited for the guard to grant them access. Her father lay in a hospital bed; his left wrist cuffed to the bed, his right was hooked up to an IV.

"He's alive." She gasped, latching on to her mother. Relief flooded her and tears made their way down her cheeks.

"Oh Lord in Heaven."

The guard opened the door, allowing them to rush over to Otto's bed.

"What the hell got you two so worked up?" He muttered as both Luann and Juliet embraced him.

After talking with her father, who just wanted to hear what was going on in her life, Juliet snuck out the door into the hallway to call Jax. There had been no time to call Jax after she'd received the call from Lenny, but really the truth was that she had barely been able to contain her emotions enough to drive and pick up her mother. Pulling out her cell phone Juliet leaned against the wall as she dialed Jax's number. Her head tilting back to stare up at the grey cracked ceiling. She wished that being here visiting her father in prison was a foreign occurrence, but her father had been locked up for almost 10 years now, nor was this the first or the last time she'd be visiting her father in the medical ward.

"Yes, gorgeous" He answered

"You at the garage?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Think you could call a club meeting?"

There was a long pause, she knew Jax was processing what she just said, he probably running through all the possible reasons she was asking him these questions.

"What's going on Jules?"

"I'm at Stockton right now. Some Aryan pricks jumped my dad; they took a fucking broomstick to his eye!" Her voice cracked at the end.

"Shit. Fucking Clay!" He muttered. She was positive he was running a hand through his blonde locks while he gathered his thoughts. "When are you going to be back in town?"

Juliet looked to the closed door beside her, "I don't know, maybe a couple of hours. They're going to kick us out of here in a few minutes.

"Alright, I'll handle it."

"Jax?" a long pregnant pause took over her " I…" She desperately wanted to tell him the truth, but she couldn't. "I'll stop by the club on my way home."

* * *

><p>Juliet drove down Main Street after dropping her mother off at home. She was almost to Impeccable Smokes when she saw Weston shove Jax's Dyna to the ground.<p>

"Fuck!" She screamed as she roughly pulled her car into a parking spot and jumped out. Running down the street Juliet screamed for Jax to stop; she wanted revenge on the LOAN, but an all out street brawl was not the place. She would not deal with having her dad and boyfriend locked up. Her cries for Jax to stop fell on deaf ears as Jax shoved Weston against the police car. Before she could reach the fighting pair, strong arms wrapped around her waist, picking her up in the air and dragging her over to Clay.

"Let me go Tigger."

"Stay the fuck out of it." Tig growled, throwing her over to Unser who gripped her arm holding her in place.

"Best to just let them finish." Unser told her.

Tig and Opie joined the fight, taking on the other two Aryan members. Juliet watched as Jax pummeled his fists into Weston. He deserved every ounce of pain that Jax was brining him, and she deeply wished that she could see Weston die, but murdering him on Main Street was not smart. Heels clicked against the cement, alerting Juliet to another presence, Gemma had joined her besides Clay. The queen stood silently next to her king as they both watched the fight, one with concern the other with pleasure. Sirens grew closer, but none of the brawling men cared to stop; they were out for blood. Looking down the street towards the sirens Juliet saw David's green Jeep speeding down the road. Without saying a word she grabbed Gemma's arm and tugged her down the street.

"Where the hell are we going?" Gemma barked.

"TM. If David sees me here, it'll only make the arrests worse. You know how much he loves me being around you 'hooligans.' "

Gemma couldn't help but feel proud, Juliet was always looking out for her son's and the club's well being. "Smart bitch."


	16. Through The Ashes

She took the steps up to the police station two at a time rushing to into the station and to David's office. Reaching the front desk she looked at the receptionist,

"Hi, I need to see David Hale. Is he in his office?"

The bleached blonde looked up from her Glamour Magazine to give Juliet a once over,

"He's busy."

"I'm sure. I'm an old friend, I'll just go knock on his door."

"Can't let you do that. If you want, you can leave your name and number and he'll get back to you."

Juliet's face hardened and she leaned into the woman, "Look bitch, you know exactly who I am. So if you want to continue to show your trashy croweater face around SAMCRO I suggest you fuck off and point me in the direction of David's office."

The blonde shrunk back in her chair and looked sheepishly up at Juliet; she hadn't expected Juliet to recognize her.

"First door to the right," she pointed.

"That wasn't so hard was it? Have a good day."

Walking down passed the desk towards David's office she took a deep breath before knocking on his door.

"Come in."

David didn't bother to look up from the papers on his desk as Juliet made her way into his office. Juliet just studied him for a moment; he was still very attractive, especially in uniform. Although Jax held her heart David would always have his place in it. David had been her first love; he deserved a small spot in her life. She felt bad that she had to use her leverage against David to get Jax out of jail, but it was necessary.

"David."

His head snapped up the second he heard her voice.

"Juliet, come sit down." He motioned as he swept the papers up, "I wasn't expecting you."

She sat down in front of him, slightly nervous about where to begin. She knew that bringing up Jax would infuriate him, but it had to be done. He'd use everything he could to prove to her that Jax wasn't worthy of her. Jax being in jail because of a street fight on Main Street was a perfect example of that.

"Thanks. Look David, I…"

She paused trying to word her next statement carefully. Before she could finish she saw his expression change.

"This is about Teller isn't it?...Ah Christ." He said pushing his chair back slightly and leaning back.

She just nodded; the best way to deal with David was to take a softer approach.

"I know they got into a fight on Main Street but…"

He refused to let her finish, "You're back with him aren't you?"

"Yes, but let me explain."

"Christ, Jules! When are you going to learn that he's no good? After all that shit he's put you through and you are still trying to clean up his mess."

"I know, David I've heard this before."

"No, I don't think you do! Him and your best fucking friend Tig are in lock up because they decided to get into a fight in the middle of the goddamn street. But you already knew that and yet you are still here."

He paused for a moment, steadying himself.

"Juliet, I'm not releasing him. They attacked three men in broad daylight. Maybe if you weren't in love with a fucking criminal you wouldn't have to worry about him being locked up."

Juliet ignored his last statement, talking about her relationship with Jax would just worsen things.

"It's not about me, David. Those men….they raped Gemma."

It was silent as David digested the information she had just blurted out.

"What?"

"It wasn't a car accident that Gemma was in. Weston and his gang of thugs kidnapped her and beat her to send a message to the club, all on Zoebell's orders." Juliet paused looking up at David, "The club doesn't know, Unser, Tara and I are the only ones that know."

"And you're telling me this because?"

"Because you need to see that even in a suit Zoebell is dangerous, he's going after the women David and that includes me. Weston is a rabid dog that he lets off the leash. If they've attacked Gemma, it…."

She stopped, talking about the Weston problem shot her with a huge dose of reality. She was next on the list and she needed to prepare for the worst.

"You're next." David injected eerily calm.

But underneath his exterior David was anything but calm. If there was one thing in this life that would cause him to commit crimes it was Juliet. He understood why she didn't tell Jax, he'd lose his head and kill Weston and all associated with him. But at this moment, he felt like dragging Weston out of his cell and beating him with his bare hands.

"David…" She whispered his name as he pulled her into a hug, "You're the only one I can trust. Gemma's a mess, Jax and Clay are fighting; I need a friend right now."

Friend that is all he was to her. He knew that Jax was the one that held her heart in his hand, but it didn't mean he'd stop loving her. It was stupid, to hold out hope that she would come back to him. When she'd finally returned to Charming after those long five years he thought that just maybe she'd run back into his arms. No, instead it was Jax that she ran back too. No matter what he had put her through, she still loved the SAMCRO VP. That stupid blonde had no idea how lucky he was to have Juliet. She would sacrifice everything for Jax, and it infuriated David. But he couldn't deny Juliet anything, what mattered was that she needed him and had trusted him with her secret.

"I'll release them, but that also means I have to release Weston."

She stiffens at the mention of Weston's name.

"Stay here. I'll let Weston's crew out first. If they fight in my precinct I'll arrest them again."

"Okay."

David turned to walk out of the door, but her voice stopped him.

"David, I….Thank you."

He just nodded before heading down to the holding area.

* * *

><p>Juliet was standing in the doorway to David's office when Jax saw her. The smile on her face fell as Jax glared over at her. He was not pleased to see her standing in Hale's office. She walked over to him slowly as he was given back his things. Roughly grabbing his things from the receptionist he didn't say anything as he headed for the door with her in tow. Once outside he turned on her,<p>

"What the fuck are you doing here?"

Generally he was happy when she got him released from jail, but this time she had pled to David to get them out.

"Getting you out of jail asshole, what does it look like?"

"You fuck Hale to get us out?"

"Is that a fucking joke? You are being ridiculous Jax."

"Am I being ridiculous? Heard you were in Hale's office for a while,"

"That fucking croweater tell you that? I don't know what's gotten into you today. First you get into a street fight and now you are yelling at me for getting you RELEASED from jail."

"Maybe I don't want my girl, fucking the deputy to get me out."

Juliet stared at Jax, throwing her arms in the air, "Whatever, I don't have time for your shit."

"Come here Doll. I don't mind ya fucking Hale to get me out." Tig interrupted, as his arms snaked around her waist to bring her closer.

"Fuck off Tigger." She muttered pushing him away before stomping over to her car and driving off.

* * *

><p>She wished she could be in her own home relaxing but her promise to relieve Neeta came first. Juliet hoped that Gemma would get here before Jax did so she could make her escape but it was unlikely. Stress was creeping over her body; she could feel it sinking into her bones. Her body was growing tired, she felt like drinking a bottle of wine and sleeping for days.<p>

Sitting in the nursery while Abel slept she let her body slump in the rocking chair. Everything with her father, Gemma, the club and Weston was starting to wear on her. Taking a deep breath she looked over to at Abel sleeping peacefully with a little bit of jealousy, she would give her right arm to be able to sleep as peacefully as the baby was.

Looking at Abel she couldn't help but think of Jax and what was going on with him. She'd ignored his moodiness and stress in hopes that it would just workout on its own but with him flipping out over her bailing him out of jail today it was no longer ignorable. She shouldn't judge Jax from not telling her what was really going on; she was lying to him about Weston and Gemma, nonetheless him freaking out at her for no reason made her wonder. He wasn't the same man that she left, nor was she the same woman, yet the secrets and lies between them couldn't continue it would only cause them to break apart again, something she would not let happen.

It shouldn't have been this easy to fall back in love with him but she had. In the two short months she had been in Charming, she was already head over heels for him again. She cursed herself, but deep down she knew that she hadn't stopped loving him. It was the reason she couldn't marry Leo, the reason that it wasn't the loss of her baby but his betrayal that drove her to a serious cocaine addiction in New York. Living in New York she hadn't truly been living.

The only one that knew her miserable secret was Donna. Countless times she called her best friend in tears, Donna always begged her to come home; it was her pride that stopped her. She had hoped she could prove that she didn't need Jax or her SAMCRO family. She had failed; the dream of living on her own in New York City with a loving boyfriend turned into a nightmare. Drugs, loneliness and a stalker were all that New York gave her, just a bunch of bad memories she wished to erase.

Maybe if she had come home things would have been better for Donna. She had been struggling to distance herself and Opie from the club, the club was the reason that Opie was in jail. Juliet understood Donna's pain, Otto had been arrested when she was seven years old, she hated the club, blamed them for her father's absence. But SAMCRO also helped her mother and her through the two years her father was gone. SAMCRO provided for Juliet and Luann when they were in need. She'd practically lived at the Teller home during those years.

It was then that Juliet knew that SAMCRO was family and they would do whatever they could for family. Donna did not have the benefit of growing up with the club as her family; she couldn't see that they were there when your Old Man was not. You had to depend on the club during those times.

_Like you should be doing right now._

A small voice in the back of her head told her. She shook the small voice of reason out of her head; it was to protect the club and her family that she didn't go to them. These were trying times for the club, with ATF, Donna's death and Clay and Jax's fighting now is not the time to tell them about Gemma's attacks. The only reason Georgie was still alive was because of the promise she forced Jax to make and him and Tig got to take their frustrations out on him with a bat.

The bat was sitting in her bedroom closet courtesy of Tig bringing it to her as a present. Tig was sort of like a cat in the sense he liked to bring you bloodied animals he'd just killed to show how much he loves you. Juliet couldn't help but smile at that analogy, it described Tig perfectly, but she'd never tell him.

The sound of the door slamming shut dropped her smile off her face, Jax was home. Not moving from her spot in the nursery, Juliet waited for him to come up, she didn't have the energy to fight with him. Jax quietly stepped into the nursery looking over at Juliet as she stared up at him. Making no indication that he was going to speak to her Juliet stood up from the chair; she was not going to deal with him acting like this. There was too much on her plate to deal with his bipolar attitude, she already had Gemma and her mother to deal with. As she got up to leave Jax grabbed her arm to stop.

"What do you want Jax?" she asked deflated.

"I'm sorry. I just…things have been crazy."

Looking into his sapphire eyes Juliet felt bad; she could see everything was weighing him down. She felt her hear tighten, no matter how much she wanted to be mad and walk away she couldn't bring herself to leave him in this state. Raising her hand up to his face she stroked his cheek before letting it fall to his shoulder,

"It's okay, but I need you to tell me what's going on. I don't know where I stand or where I am supposed to fit in. It's not the same anymore; this shit with the club is affecting us too. I see the tension between you and Clay, this shit with the IRA and Donna's death. What's going on with the club Jax?"

He just stared into her eyes, he was looking for a reason not to give her his father's manuscript; he found none. She was looking up at him with genuine love and worry. Tara loved him, but she always erred on the side of caution, never fully willing to accept him. With Juliet she knew what it was like growing up in the club, she loved Jax with every fiber of her being and the club came after. This was why he could trust her; she cared about the club like he did.

"I know, I want to show you something." He said letting her go and running down to his room to get the manuscript.

Returning with the manuscript in hand he saw that she was had taken her seat back on the rocking chair. As he headed over to her he could see the look of confusion on her face, but she waited to for him to speak. Kneeling down beside her he handed her the manuscript. She looked over it with curiosity.

"How the Sons of Anarchy Lost Their Way?" She paused, "Jax…"

"My father wrote this, I'm going to get us out of this." He leaned up and pressed a kiss to her lips. Juliet turned to the first page and let the words sink into her as she read quietly with Jax by her side.

An hour had passed and she was still engrossed in the manuscript. Every passage she read strengthened her hope of Jax turning the club around and getting out of this mess. John Teller was a wise man and she could see in Jax just how similar he was to his father. Jax was already a good man, but with the help of his father's bible it would lead him to be the great president she knew he would be.

Juliet saw how the Sons were struggling, she hadn't realized just how much until she had come back. In the five years that she had been gone something had happened, whether it was the increased involvement with the IRA or the inner fighting she could not nail down the exact cause. She suspected it was a bit of both. Her concerns for the club were now validated by the ghost of John; the monster the club had become was not the intention of the two men that had built it.

John had never wanted to get into guns, this club was supposed to protect those they loved and live a free lifestyle. It was now doing the opposite, brothers and families had been hurt both by death or prison sentences. It was destroying its members piece by piece. Juliet could see how the monster that the Sons of Anarchy had become slowly eats away at Jax; it wasn't just him growing up. It was him being sucked into the machine.

She would not let him fall prey, she refused to let him become a hardened, manipulative, old man that Clay was. With the manuscript and Jax's parting words to her as he left for Church gave her hope. The club and man she loved so dearly would not fall, they would rise from the ashes and she would be by his side every step.


	17. The Descent

**First of all, I'd like to say thank you to all those that are reviewing and following this story. This is a smaller chapter but important. The next one might take a little longer to get out but it will be worth your while! So thank you again and please review!**

* * *

><p>Juliet was rushing to get everything together, Oswald had posted bail for the men and they were due back at the Clubhouse later that day. This was the beginning of the road through hell; she could feel it in her bones. A botched attempt at retaliation, arrests, gunned down sheriffs, fighting between members and Juice being stabbed was too much to handle in the course of two days, but Juliet had no other choice but to stand strong.<p>

It was only the beginning, what was going to come would test them all but they would preserver. They had no choice but to adapt. With everything that was going on she planned to stay with Jax for a few days, until things calmed down. A knock on her door caused her head to snap up from packing clothes into her bag. Half-Sack must be here to escort her to the clubhouse; Gemma was not taking any risks with her safety.

"Just a minute," She yelled, stuffing the rest of the clothes in the bag and grabbing it.

Juliet jogged down to the door, her bag thrown over her shoulder. Opening the door Juliet, huffed.

"Sorry for the wait." She said pushing her hair out of her face so that she could see.

"Going somewhere?"

The smile from her face was replaced with one of horror, in front of her stood Weston, with three tall muscular Aryan brothers.

"A..AJ. What are you doing here?"

She stammered trying to get a hold of herself. She looked over at the three me behind Weston, there was no way she would be able to fight them. She felt her skin tingle with fear as she fought to keep a calm and collected exterior. The only hope she had was getting to one of the guns she stored around the house. Before Weston had the chance to reply, Juliet threw her bag catching him off-guard as she bolted up the stairs. Weston stumbled slightly but caught the bag.

"Get her." He demanded as the three men took off after Juliet.

Looking to the locked bedroom door she knew that it would only hold them off for a few moments before they kicked it in. Juliet scrabbled around her room in search of her guns. Pulling out the drawer of the bedside table, Juliet was shocked to see that the gun that was housed there was missing.

"FUCK" she cried.

A gun was the only way she would be able to fend the men off. Shoving the mattress off the bed frame and against the door desperation began to kick in. She could hear the men outside her room before the telltale crack of someone slamming against it. Running over to her closet she reached to the top of the closet pulling down all the clothes and boxes in her way. The cracks of the wood giving way echoed in her mind as clothes flew passed her face before she reached the last box in the back. Grasping it with both hands she flipped open the lid, tossing the box to the side when her hand gripped the steel cold Beretta. She flicked off the safety just as the door was smashed open and Weston came in followed by the three Aryan soldiers.

"Come now Juliet. There is no reason for us to fight. My boys would be horribly upset if I hurt you."

Juliet resisted the urge to gag, as she slowly made her way out of the closet to face the intruders. She had noted early that they had come unarmed, she had the upper hand. She kept her eyes and gun pointed at Weston, unwavering.

"What do you want?"

"You Juliet. I've watched you since New York; it worked out so well that you came back to Charming. Zoebell has had his eyes set on destroying the Sons for some time now. With them gone, you have no one Juliet. But do not fear, I shall keep you safe."

Disgust ran through her body and bile ran up her throat but she swallowed it down. Weston was the ring leader he needed to be taken out first. Clutching the gun she squeezed the trigger, but it did not fire. She squeezed it again, nothing but Weston's laughter rang in her ears. Juliet began to panic, she quickly pulled the clip out of the gun, it was empty.

"Did you really think we'd take the chance of you shooting us? I know you better than that my feisty Juliet. And you did exactly as I expected, we left your precious Berretta unloaded just to give you a sense of hope."

Looking around the room frantically there was no way to escape the three men slowly advanced on her. As the tallest reached out to her, she slammed the gun into his face breaking his nose.

"Fucking bitch."

He screamed as he recoiled, the man ran at her grabbing her arms, but she wouldn't go down easily. She struggled to get out of his grip kicking and screaming. As Weston came to stand in front of her, she leaned back into her captor's grip and kicked out both legs straight into Weston's chest sending him to the floor.

"Fuck you!"

Weston slowly made his way back to his feet laughing.

"You'll make a beautiful mother." He said before the man behind her covered her mouth with cloth.

Her vision began to blur as her body weakened, and then everything turned to black.

* * *

><p>Jax was in a foul mood, everything seemed to be getting worse no matter what he tried to do to fix it. Fighting with Clay in county had only made shit worse, they needed to stand together during these struggles, but neither of the two men could agree with the other. Clay thought with Bullets before Brains, and that had gotten Donna killed. He would not let this man destroy everything his father had built, this was his legacy.<p>

County had been miserable, being targeted by the Brotherhood, Juice being stabbed and Clay it had been more intolerable than previous stints. The only thing he wanted to do was get the club shit together and go home to his son and Juliet. It was the only thing that kept him from breaking from the group and riding for hours. Pulling up to the club he saw Gemma and Half-Sack come up to greet them. Clay stalked off towards the clubhouse, but Gemma did not follow him, instead she followed Half-Sack that had rushed up to him.

"Uhh, Jax?"

"Not now Prospect."

"Something happened…"

"Whatever it is I'll deal with it later." He said continuing to walk off

"Juliet's been taken."

"What?" His heart dropped as he whipped around and grabbed the Prospect by his cut. "What do you mean she's been taken?"

"Went to her house to pick her up like you asked, she wasn't there. House had been trashed; there was blood in the bedroom. I tried looking for her, but there is no sign of her."

Jax released Half-Sack, shoving him away.

"FUCK!" He screamed as he clutched his head.

Rage and concern was overtaking him, but Half-Sack wasn't done.

"Hale called, said her neighbor reported seeing four Aryan men scoping out her house the past few days, Weston was one of them."

A primal growl erupted from Jax as he kicked his mother's SUV. This was Clay's fault; this was retaliation for storming the benefit and getting out of jail so quickly. It was because of Clay that Donna had died, and now it was because of Clay and his irrational decisions that Juliet had been kidnapped.

"Goddamn it" He screamed again as he started to head off towards the garage, but his mother stopped him

"It's going to be alright baby. We'll find her." Gemma said as she brought him into a hug.

He wanted to break down, but he couldn't instead he allowed the anger to consume his body.

"Don't touch me."

Pushing his mother away he stalked off towards the garage alone, he needed to calm down and think before he called for Church.

Gemma stood outside in the empty lot, listening to the clattering of tools Jax was throwing around in the garage. Her world was starting to crumble, the world she had worked so hard to keep and protect. Taking a deep breath she followed her husband to the clubhouse, they needed a plan; if Juliet wasn't found, Jax would slip farther into his father's footsteps. She loved Juliet like a daughter, but she loved her club more.

* * *

><p>She could feel her body shivering as she came to. It was not that cold, but the chloroform had left her body weak. She slowly opened her eyes to take in her surroundings, but her vision was blurred. Sitting up from the bed she forced her body back down, as her world began to spin, she was too disoriented to move.<p>

She cursed herself, she should have checked to see who was at the door instead of assuming it was Half-Sack that was rule number one! And then to get cornered in her bedroom, what an idiot she had been. She had made a grave mistake; she should have just run outside and to the neighbors. At least then someone would have seen her.

She felt tears prick at her eyes, was this how her life was going to end? Thinking about all the stuff she had yet to accomplish she let the tears fall. She would die never having been married and being a mother. She would never be able to say goodbye to her family, tell them how much she loved them or thank them for everything they had done for her.

She loved her family so much, it didn't matter that those that were closest to her did not share the same blood that ran through her veins, and they were still her family. SAMCRO no matter the evil they committed was her family and she loved them with all her heart.

The death of Donna had caused friction in the club, what would the death of the SAMCRO princess do?


	18. Find Her

Two days, two whole days and he still hadn't been able to find her. Jax was starting to lose his grip, he rarely slept, and when he did it was because he passed out drunk at the clubhouse. He'd turned Charming upside down, and there was no sign of her. Even with Hale and the Charming Police they had only made one discovery, it had been the Aryans that had taken her.

Weston was gone; there was no trace of him. His house was empty, he wasn't with Darby or Zoebell. Wherever Juliet was, Weston was with her. It didn't give Jax any solace. His mind reeled at all the things Weston could be doing to his Juliet. She was alive, he could feel it. Weston had been obsessed with Juliet too long to just kill her to get back at Jax. This wasn't about the club or him, this was about Juliet.

Picking up the bottle of Jameson he brought it to his lips and allowed the liquid to burn down his throat before slumping back down on the bed. He was alone in his dorm room; the thought of being at home in the bed he had been sharing with her was too much. He couldn't be there without her.

Thinking about her kept him going, he would find her and when he did he'd put his crow back on her so everyone would know who she belonged to. He took another shot and closed his eyes, her beautiful face and laugh overtaking his mind. He thought back to before she had left, when everything seemed perfect.

_It had been a long day at the shop; it was Friday so he had a few hours before the party got started at the Clubhouse. Coming home to Juliet for a little down time before the drunken debauchery that was SAMCRO Friday night fights was much needed. Opening the door he was surprised to find her sitting on the couch, hunched over her hands on her head. He felt his heart drop, something was wrong. Dropping the bag at the door, the noise startled her causing her head to shoot up in his direction. A small smile reached her face._

"_Hey Baby." She said softly._

_He reached the couch quickly, kneeling in front of her he put a hand on her knee; the other rested on her shoulder._

"_What's wrong Darlin?"_

_She took a breath before locking eyes on him. "I'm pregnant."_

_He couldn't believe what he had heard, was his mind playing tricks on him. He felt his heart stop, "What?"_

"_I know we wanted to wait till we were married but…Please don't be mad."_

"_Mad?" He was trying to contain his smile. "You're making me a father, how could I be mad?"_

"_I just thought.."_

"_Stop thinking darlin'."_

_As Juliet began to let tears of happiness run down her face Jax pulled her into his embrace and started kissing away every tear._

"_I'm the luckiest man alive." He kissed her lips, before she pulled away slightly. _

"_So whose going to be the bad cop?" She chuckled._

"_I don't know, but we better start practicing." He stood up and pushed Juliet on to the couch. _

"_You've been a bad girl Miss. Delaney." He whispered into her ear before his lips captured hers in a passionate kiss._

Before he could relive the rest of his happy memory the door to his dorm room busted open and Opie stormed in.

"Darby called."

Jax continued to drink.

"We got a lock on Juliet's location."

The bottle in his hand crashed to the ground but he paid no attention to the broken glass, grabbing his gun holsters off the chair he followed Opie out the door. As both men entered the hall another door opened, revealing Tig; Opie and Tig shot each other a quick glance before falling into line behind Jax.

"Where is she?"

"LOAN safe house in San Jose."

The sounds of guns being loaded echoed through the empty clubhouse; as Jax walked through the men slowly filed into line behind them. Clay was already outside; with a nod towards his stepson he lifted his leg over his bike as Jax climbed onto his Dyna. The roars of bikes reverberated off the walls of the garage, before they sped off into the night. They were ready for war.

* * *

><p>They parked downwind from the house, the San Jose charter had already scoped out the location for them. Pulling off his helmet, Jax approached the president Mike.<p>

"Good to see ya Brother." Mike said, pulling Jax into an embrace, "Wish it was under better circumstances."

Jax nodded, "What's the situation?"

"Got five men outside, not strapped with anything special just run of the mill glocks."

"That won't be a problem." Tig injected pulling out an AR-15 from the van.

"What about inside?" Jax asked turning his attention back to Mike.

"Juliet is in the upstairs bedroom. Three are on the stairs, another three at her door. Packing 9s."

"Weston?"

"Left an hour ago. Prospect is tailing him."

Jax nodded as he looked back at his brothers as they pulled out M16s from the van. They would take as many of them out at long rang as possible.

"Jax…" Mike pulled back his attention, "I have to warn you Brother. We heard her screaming from the room. It got quiet after Weston left."

He curled his fists, as he felt rage and worry curse through his veins as he slammed his fist into the van. He prayed that she was still alive, because if he found the love of his life dead in that room. All those that Weston associated with would be tortured and mutilated till they took their last breath.

"Leave no survivors." He ordered as he loaded his guns and headed off into the woods towards the house.

They crept through the woods in silence, Tig and Opie by his side. The men came to a stop when the house came into sight. Tig quietly and slowly crouched down, setting his sniper rifle into place. As Tig got into place, the others circled the house, waiting for the signal.

A devious smile snuck across Tig's face, as his finger stroked the trigger, his blood lust was high. Killing these men, to save Juliet made this moment even sweeter. His first target was the man at the back of the house, he was alone. He'd go down without alerting the others. Milliseconds within jerking the trigger, the man behind the house collapsed on the dirt without a sound. The next two were on either side of the house, both dropped without drawing the suspicions of the two in front of the house. As the first man in front of the house was shot, Jax and Happy ran towards the front door. Exchanging bullets until the last outside guard was dead. Once he was dead, Jax and the rest of SAMCRO stormed the house.

Juliet could hear the gun shots from outside her room. Her body ached, but she let a small smile stretch across her face. Jax had come for her. The men outside her door were panicking; she could hear their stressed voices as they yelled at each other and the men downstairs. Her door busted open, Lou her prison guard when Weston was gone appeared before her. Pulling her up by her hair she couldn't help but let out a shrill scream that reverberated through the house.

"Juliet!" Jax screamed her name from downstairs. "I'm going to get you out of here baby." His voice was drowned out by another round of gun shots.

Tears trailed down her face as Lou dragged her across the floor. The beating Weston gave her left her too weak to fight back. Lou pulled her to shakily stand in front of him; his arm around her waist was the only thing keeping her from collapsing.

"You're my ticket out of here." He whispered in her ear.

"Even if you escape, they'll hunt you down and kill you."

"They won't do shit with the SAMCRO princess in front of me. If I go you go bitch."

He pushed the gun into her temple before kicking open the door stepping out with her in front. As they stepped out of room Juliet saw Jax inch forward, stepping over the bodies that were on the floor.

"Baby."

"Jax, don't."

He halted his movements, when he saw that Juliet was being held up with a gun to her head.

"Put the guns down." Lou demanded.

"Look man, I just give her to me and we won't have a problem."

"She ain't going anywhere to you put those guns down."

Jax tried to reason with him as he held Juliet's gaze. She could see more members of SAMCRO run up the stairs behind Jax. As more members piled in Lou began to get spooked. The click of the safety being switched off rang in her ears as she let out a slob.

"Get that gun away from my girlfriend!" His voice cracked.

"Then get your boys outta here."

"Jax, don't listen to him." Juliet protested.

"Shut up bitch." Lou's gun pressed harder into her temple drawing blood.

"Everybody out, NOW!"

Juliet saw Opie hesitate, but they all soon filed out of the hallway leaving just Jax standing.

"Alright man, just give me Juliet and we'll all get out of here."

Juliet felt the gun leave her temple, as Lou pointed the gun at Jax.

"That's not how it's going to work race traitor."

Juliet felt Lou tense; he was going to kill Jax. Adrenalin rushed through her veins renewing her strength; she couldn't let Jax die because of her.

"Shoot him Jackson." She cried before ramming her broken hand into Lou's ribs throwing him off balance.

Shots rang out as Juliet fell to the ground as her strength left her. Before she could realized that she was covered in blood Jax rushed to her side and scooped her up in his arms.

"Oh god, baby. What'd he do to you?"

As the adrenaline left her body, the pain returned. She couldn't help but let out a groan of pain. Jax pushed her hair out of her face simultaneously smearing blood along her forehead. She let her eyes close trying to block out the pain and letting the feel of Jax soothe her.

"I love you Jackson."

Boots stomped up the stairs as Tig pushed his way through the men to the top of the stairs. When he had heard shots from up stairs he had panicked, rushing up the stairs with no regard for his own life. He holstered his gun as he rounded up the stairs and saw Jax clutching on to Juliet. Blood had pooled around her, but he couldn't tell if it was Juliet or the dead Aryan besides her. Stepping over the other two bodies he rushed over to Juliet. Seeing her unmoving his stomach tightened and he felt sick.

"God, No…Oh God, Doll."

"You're not rid of me yet Tigger." She murmured.

"Oh Christ," Tig gasped, as he ran his hand down her arm. "Don't scare me like that."

Jax shifted her in his arms causing a sharp pain to run up her arm and a scream to erupt from her throat.

"Let's get you out of here."


	19. Bring Her Back

Loud voices seeped out from behind the doors and into the club house. Church had just ended, but the President and Vice President were still locked behind the reaper doors. Juliet had been rescued three days ago, but things in Charming were never calm. The door bust open, causing Juliet's head to snap to the Church doors. As Jax stormed out she got up to follow him, but Tig's hand on her shoulder held her down.

"Let him be doll."

She looked up at Tig, worry was written all over her face. Things hadn't calmed down since she'd been saved. Tensions between Clay and Jax were reaching the breaking point and all she could do was sit around and watch. She was helpless in trying to solve the issue. Jax refused to talk about it, instead focusing all his attention on her. Which had been nice the first day, but being treated like she was made of glass was getting annoying. She hadn't been raped or starved, the only she thing she suffered from was a broken arm and dislocated shoulder. That had been punishment for trying to escape. Considering what had happened to Gemma she counted herself lucky.

Clay beckoned for Tig to follow him, seizing her opportunity Juliet hopped of the bar stool and headed outside to find Jax. He was easy to find, a cigarette dangled from his mouth as he sat on a picnic bench. Sitting down beside him Juliet rested her head against his shoulder.

"CaraCara was raided. One of the girls, Lyla was attacked."

Picking her head up off his shoulders, Juliet frowned, "When?"

"Yesterday, Luann didn't want you to worry."

"Is Lyla okay?"

"Yeah, seems like Opie's taken a shine to her."

"It was Georgie wasn't it?"

Stubbing out his cigarette, he pressed a kiss to her lips. "Gonna find out."

As he stood up Juliet grabbed his hand, "Don't do anything stupid."

"Wouldn't dream of it darling."

She snuck in another kiss before he joined the rest of the group in front of their Harleys. As they rode away Juliet headed back to Jax's dorm.

Juliet took a Percocet before lying down on his bed. She for the first time in years she felt lost. SAMCRO was not the same MC she left five years ago. She'd always known they weren't just a brotherhood with a Harley fetish. But the SAMCRO she came back to was bloodier, deadlier, it was ripping apart from the inside and those closest were being targeted. It wasn't the club her father should be serving life for, and it wasn't the club that Jax wanted to be part of. The toxic word NOMAD had slipped from Jax's lips last night.

NOMAD was for men like Happy and Quinn, men who had no family attachments, no desire to have a family. Those men traveled the road, going where ever they were called. The wondering killers were the most violent and efficient, they came to a Charter's aid when the shit hits the fan. There was no doubt in her mind that Quinn the NOMAD president would jump at the chance to have John Teller's son riding with him.

But Jax wasn't meant to be a NOMAD, and she feared what type of man he would become if he was to patch over to NOMAD. Patching over to NOMAD would bring Jax further from John Teller's vision for the club.

Rolling over Juliet pulled the manuscript from under the bed, opening it up she began to read where she left off the previous night. She prayed that the words of John Teller would give her solace and guidance through these uncertain times.

It was dark by the time Jax walked into the clubhouse to find Juliet. He was mentally exhausted, being held at gunpoint by the Mayans and Weston escaping after a shootout had been too much for one day. The only thing he wanted to do was get home with Juliet and Abel, but his mother insisted on dinner at her house. They needed some normalcy in their lives and this was a start to bringing them back together. For one night they could leave club business at the door and just be family.

* * *

><p>Dinner had yet to be served and already things were tense. Juliet was helping Gemma the best she could with only one working arm. Clay and Jax were already starting to argue, giving Juliet the opportunity to sneak away. Stirring the gravy in the pot, she was broken out of her thoughts by David's voice drifting through the kitchen.<p>

"Luann Delaney's car was found on the side of I-5. Mrs. Delaney's been beaten to death."

Dropping the spoon in her hand, she felt as if all the oxygen had been sucked out of her body. Dead, her mother was dead. Her heart tightened and she couldn't breathe, this couldn't be happening. He was lying. Whipping around she dropped the pot of gravy, letting it clash on the floor as she ran out of the kitchen. As she appeared in the dining room everyone was silent, David stared at her with shocked eyes. He obviously hadn't expected her to be there. They all were looking at her, she couldn't take it.

"Jules…I'm."

David was the first to speak, but it was too late she took off out the door. David is lying. She kept repeating to herself as she ran out the door towards Jax's truck. She could hear the men behind her yelling her name telling her to stop but she couldn't. Tears started to pour down her face and her breathing was becoming erratic. Jumping into the truck, she started it up and peeled out of the driveway.

Jax jumped up when he heard the clash of a pot hitting the ground in the kitchen. Juliet had obviously heard Hale's announcement. Before he could run to her, she appeared in the dining room. For a minute she was still, just staring at everyone in the room; as Hale tried to explain he went to go pull Juliet in his arms, but it was too late Juliet bolted out of the house.

"Shit."

Jax, Tig and Hale ran out after Juliet yelling at her to stop. Juliet paid them no mind as she took off in his truck and sped down the street with Hale's Jeep hot on her tail.

"Goddamnit." Jax screamed in frustration.

His bike was at the clubhouse.

"I'll get her." Tig jumped on his bike and barreled down the street.

Juliet fought back tears as she drove down the highway. It was dark and the flashing red and blue lights stuck out in the distance. The truck stopped with a screech right before she jumped out and ran. A young office stood in her path.

"Can't let you through Ma'am."

"That's my mother's car." She pointed to the red corvette crashed in the ditch.

"Crime Scene, authorized personnel only."

"Let me through Goddamnit, that's my mother!"

"Ma'am, I'm going to need you to calm down."

"Let her through." David appeared by her side, "I'll watch her."

Juliet pushed passed the officer and ducked under the crime scene tape. Her mother's car was still in the ditch, the front end crashed in. Her breath hitched, besides the car laid her mother's mangled body.

"Oh god," She felt bile creeping up her throat, " . .No."

Her muscles in all her body went out, as she collapsed on the ground, emptying the contents of her stomach. This couldn't be happening. This was all some horrible nightmare that she would wake up from. Juliet sat back on her knees, wiping the vomit from her face as tears spilled down. Toned arms reached around her waist, picking her up off the ground.

"Don't touch me," she screamed.

David did not move away from her.

"Get your fucking hands off me!"

Juliet pushed out of David's grip and stumbled away from him. Her body felt drunk, her vision was blurred and her breathing was ragged. In the distance she could hear motorcycles, but her hearing was beginning to fade. She continued to stumble towards the truck as if it was her only savior. Tig came into her line of sight.

"Oh lord, doll,"

His arms stretched out to her, but before she could make it she collapsed on the ground in a heap of tears. Tig dropped to his knees besides her wrapping his arms around her as she held onto his cut and sobbed into his chest.

"I want my mom. I want my mom!" She screeched as Tig pressed her closer to his chest. "Please. Please. Please Tiggy bring her back."

It took a lot to make Tig cry, but hearing Juliet beg for her dead mother was proving too much for him. She was broken, begging like a child for her mother to return. But her mother would never return. He didn't know how to console her, the only thing he could do was hold her close and whisper soothing words in her ear.

Rage pumped through Jax's veins when he arrived at the scene. Juliet was on the ground wailing in Tig's arms as Hale stood on watching over them. It wasn't Juliet's screams that angered him, it was that Luann's body still lay mangled on the ground uncovered and Hale had allowed her to see it. Juliet would never be able to unsee her mother's dead body.

Hale stood over her looking high and mighty like this was a lesson for Juliet to get out from under the club's wing. But Juliet would never be rid of SAMCRO, not just because of her mother's death, but because she was Jackson Teller's heart and soul and he

"What the fuck were you thinking letting her see this." Jax growled at Hale.

"To see this is what happens when people are involved with SAMCRO."

"You son of a bitch." Jax charged at Hale but was pulled back by Chibs.

"Easy Jackie boy. Worry about Juliet and not this prick."

Shrugging out of Chibs' hold he sent a glare in Hale's direction before kneeling down to Juliet and placing a hand on her back.

"Baby…Let's get you outta the dirt and get you home."

Juliet nodded into Tig's shirt while she tried to quiet her cries. As Tig relinquished the hold on her, Jax wrapped his arms around her, helping her to the car. No matter how hard Juliet tried she could not stop crying. Her mother was gone. She would never be able to call her just to chat, never go on any more of their mother daughter shopping trips, and her mother would never be there to help with her wedding. But what she hated most of all was that tomorrow she'd have to pull herself together, tell her father that her mother was dead and watch his heart break.


	20. Appear Strong

**I am very sorry for the wait for this chapter. I won't bother with excuses but I can promise that I'll be posting regularly and get this story finished and then will be working on my others.**

* * *

><p>It was a uniquely cloudy wet day in Stockton, as though the weather was mirroring her feelings. The rain wasn't pouring but was a steady drizzle. Not enough rain that you had to run for cover but enough to cause slick roadways and traffic. Juliet rested her head against the car window, the coolness of the glass feeling calming against her skin. Jax was driving her car, she knew he hated driving her "cage", even if the "cage" was top of the line, but he had made no qualms about driving it when she'd asked him to drive her to visit her father to tell him the news.<p>

It'd been three days since she saw her mother's distorted body lying in the brush on the side of the road and she still couldn't get that image out of her head. Murdered. The words tormented her whether she was conscious or asleep, they echoed in her head. When she slept at night, she was surrounded by mangled limbs and the cries for help that she imagined her mother must have shouted. But there was nothing she could do. Juliet was helpless to save her mother's life. When she first woke up in the mornings following her mother's death, it seemed as if she awoke from the nightmare, but then she'd walk into the living room and be surrounded by flowers with notes baring condolences.

She hated all of them. The light pinks and purples, the bright yellows and oranges mocked her. Their beauty was tarnished by the fake sympathy sent by people who bullied her mother. Now they felt bad for the whore, but when Luann grocery shopped or got her hair done they had no problem whispering behind her back and spreading lies. No, they did not feel bad because she was alive and easy target. Now she was dead and it was "disrespectful" to speak against the dead. It was the flowers sent by Pastor Davis' wife that sent Juliet into a fury this morning. That disgusting overweight bitch had taunted and spat words of hate and hell to her mother for decades, but now the fat bitch had the audacity to say her mother was resting peacefully in heaven. She'd opened the box to reveal the bright mixed floral bouquet and seen the over the top religious card attached. Her conscience screamed at her not to read it, knowing it would only bring her anger but she went ahead and read it.

Twenty minutes later Jax found her on the living room floor surrounded by broken vases, ripped up cards and trampled flowers. She couldn't be surrounded by the sympathy anymore. It wasn't going to bring her mother back. Her hands had been cut by some of the glass but she hadn't cared. Jax didn't say anything about the mess, they both just stepped over the broken glass and gotten in her car. His silence about her tantrum was one of the things she loved about him, he knew when to leave her be. He knew when she needed to break and he was there to pick her up and move forward and that's just what they were doing, moving forward. But first she needed to tell her father that the woman he'd loved for the last 31 years was dead.

Juliet passed through security with ease, the guards' attention focused on their former inmate. She was pretty sure the guards were one step away from strip searching Jax, but eventually they let him through with her. Walking towards the visiting area felt as if she was walking towards her death. Her body was heavy, each step was dreaded and as hard as she tried she couldn't control her shaking hands. The smile on her father's face only made her stomach drop. Reaching her father his smile fell from his face, he could see that something was horribly wrong. Otto held out his arms to his daughter, but instead of pulling him into a hug she gripped on to his arms. Looking up at him with her bloodshot eyes, she didn't know how she could tell him about her mother's death. She took in a deep breath and let out the dreaded words,

"Daddy, Mo…" Her voice broke as fresh tears began to spring in her eyes. "Mom's dead."

Her control broke as her father pulled her into him. One hand rested on her head and the other wrapped around her waist as she cried into his chest.

As Otto held his daughter against him he allowed his eyes to wander to his Vice President. Their eyes locked on to each other as the same thought passed through their minds; was it the club's fault for death of Luann? Otto felt his daughter stir, breaking the staring contest between himself and Jax. Juliet pulls away from her father and looks up at him.

"I'm sorry Daddy."

Otto hushes Juliet and holds her by the shoulders.

"It's not your fault. Don't go blaming yourself,"

Juliet says nothing as more tears make their way down her face. She can't help but feel responsible. Jax and Tig had attacked Georgie because of her; maybe if she had kept them from revenge her mother would still be alive.

"This is not your fault. Do you understand me Juliet?"

He shook her shoulders. She nodded her head to appease her father, but in the back of her mind she knew she was the reason her mother was dead and her father was now almost completely blind.

* * *

><p>After leaving her father the only thing Juliet wanted to do is lock herself up at home, but when it rained it poured. Juliet was needed at CaraCara and Jax had to check in on Chibs at the hospital. Jax pulled up to the Teller Morrow lot pulling it to a stop before the couple got out of the car. Juliet walked over to the driver's side taking the keys from Jax's hand, but before she could slide in the car he stopped her, placing his hands around her face.<p>

"We're going to get through this." He said before kissing her.

She allowed her body to relax at his touch for the brief moment. Pulling away from him she climbed into the car.

"See you at home."

He bent down stealing another kiss before he shut the door of the car and jogged off towards his bike.

Juliet didn't know how she gathered up the strength to walk into CaraCara without breaking down in tears but she did it. Looking around the studio made her stomach was her mother's legacy, all her hard work through the years had paid off and she had become the queen of porn. But now her mother was dead because of porn, murdered by a jealous rival. In truth Juliet wanted to see this place burn down, this studio was the reason her mother was laying in the morgue. It would be easy to just leave CaraCara to SAMCRO, but even with her contempt towards the studio, she couldn't allow herself to let it fall. Luann had spent her entire adult life working for this, working to get off her knees and behind the camera. If Juliet allowed CaraCara to crash and burn she would be failing her mother's memory, she couldn't allow her mother's legacy to fade into the darkness. Her mother wouldn't be remembered as the murdered porn star, but as the founder of the great porn studio CaraCara.

The first step into the studio as hard, but once all the workers' eyes were on her she knew that she could do this. Taking a deep breath she shared a shaky smile with the large group that had surrounded her. At first she felt like a lamb amongst lions as the gathered around her, but after the kept their distance and waited for her to speak she realized that they were the sheep and she the shepherd. Their jobs and future balanced in her hands, it was not just her mother's legacy she was in charge of, these people were also now at under her employment and she could not let them down either. Clearing her throat Juliet felt a small boost of courage shoot through her body.

"As you know my mo…" Her voice cracked, she couldn't bring herself to say it.

Juliet felt a small hand on her shoulder, looking up she saw that her source of comfort was Layla. She wasn't alone in her grief the petite blonde was giving her the strength to move through the speech she had been practicing in her head the entire ride to CaraCara.

"is no longer with us. I will be assuming control of CaraCara productions." She paused and watched as there was a collective sigh of relief amongst the crowd. "SAMCRO will continue to be presence to ensure our safety, as for directing Ryan you'll be taking control until things get settled and I can assist. If you have any questions feel free to stop by my office. Thank you all for your patience during this time."

She knew her little spiel sounded emotionless and professional but it was the only way she could get through it. It seemed that everyone understood and left her to resume business. As Juliet turned to her office she noticed that three girls were missing.

Glancing over at Layla her brow furrowed, "Where is Ima and her crew?"

"I wanted to talk to you about that…"

Juliet felt her body tensing; she could never catch a break.

"What happened?"

"They got picked up by PD."

"What the fuck for?" Juliet interrupted.

She could feel heat rising up inside of her; she couldn't deal with this right now.

"Prostitution, found them down at the motel off main."

"Goddamn it. Go over to Ryan and tell him to film your scenes today and Sugar's, then you can have the next few days off."

Layla nodded as Juliet began to walk off.

"Wait," Layla called. Juliet turned around to face her, "She called asking for bail."

"Let that bitch rot." Juliet growled as she stormed into the office and slammed the door shut.

She slumped in her chair and let her head fall into her hands. Closing her eyes, she questioned how her life would have been had she not returned to Charming and stayed in New York. It was her fault that her father was attacked, all because she couldn't contain her rage. Had she never shot at Westin, her dad wouldn't have almost bled to death and lost 80% of his vision in his remaining eye. She was the reason for his suffering, both from the attack and her mother's death. A choked sob escaped her mouth as she thought of her mom. Georgie or Westin was the cause of her murder. And both men she had pissed off. Both men had motive to kill Luann. If Juliet had never come back to Charming, Georgie would have never been attacked so viciously by Tig and Jax.

There wouldn't have been such a harsh retaliation by the Sons if she wasn't involved. Although, retaliation was dictated as Luann was an Old Lady, Juliet knew that her place in the club held more weight than her mother's. Juliet being the daughter of a top ranking member wasn't the reason retaliation was so vicious; it was her relationship with Gemma, the VP and SSgt A. that necessitated violent action. SAMCRO had risked their lives to save her when she had been kidnapped. They murdered men for her and even were wounded for her. SAMCRO's love for her was putting them in danger. Juliet couldn't stand the thought of losing more loved ones because of her. SAMCRO meant the world to her. They were her family, through blood and bonds; she loved them more than anything.

Her mother was gone, her father was locked up, and because of this in the eyes of the outside world she was practically an orphan with no real family. But in the Men of Mayhem circle she wasn't alone. She had uncles, brothers, even another mother. There was no Old Lady like Gemma Teller-Morrow, no one could replace her. Gemma had birthed the heir to SAMCRO and had ensured the proper training of the future Queen. Gemma had raised Juliet just as much if not more than her own mother. It was Gemma that had instilled such a sense of family and loyalty in Juliet. It was this sense of family and loyalty, that Juliet made her decision, she would stick by SAMCRO through thick and thin. While this time in her life would be difficult she knew that they would be there for her. She would doubt, she would struggle but they would help her through, especially Jax.

Thinking of Jax made Juliet's heart clench. If she had stayed in New York, she'd be miserable and he'd still be with that cowardly bitch Tara. No matter all the shit they had been through, Jackson Teller was the one for her. They had walked through the valley of shadows before and come out on top and they could do it again. A lesson from Gemma rang through her head; appear strong when you are weak. She needed to be strong and fearless, not only for herself but for Jax and SAMCRO. It was the woman that stood tall behind her man that made him, if she appeared weak and cracked, he would falter. In this dangerous time she could not allow herself to wallow in pity and lose the one stronghold she had left. She would not risk Jax's life for her weakness.

Picking her head up, Juliet looked around the office and sighed. She wasn't going to get anything done here today. Standing up, she quickly packed up her work laptop; she could make calls and emails from home. Staying in her mother's office would only bring her more distraction. Throwing the laptop bag over her shoulder and stuffing some files in her purse, Juliet stalked out of the door. With barely a wave and a hurried goodbye with instructions on where to reach her if she was needed. Her exit was rushed but she needed to get out of the place, she'd only be reminded that the last time she had seen her mother alive was in that office.

* * *

><p>Walking into Jax's dining room Juliet expected to find Neeta feeding Abel, instead she was greeted by Gemma leaned back in a kitchen chair smoking a joint. Shrugging off her bags and setting down the files on the table, Juliet plopped down besides Gemma. Without any words being passed between the two women, Gemma handed her the joint. She allowed the smoke to fill her lungs and did not exhale till she felt the burning sensation creep up from her lungs. As she exhaled Gemma snaked one arm around her shoulders and took the joint in between her fingers with the other. Laying her head down on the older woman's shoulder, as they passed the joint in silence, Juliet let the tears pour down her cheeks. Gemma placed a light kiss on her forehead.<p>

"Everything is going to be okay baby."

Appear strong when you are weak. It was the most important lesson Gemma had ever taught her.


End file.
